The Fellowship and the Faerie
by Anavien Miranda
Summary: When investigating a magical disturbance, Maleficent and Diaval find themselves pulled into a world not their own and helping a company of warriors save the world.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I do not own Maleficent or Lord of the Rings. I have actual quotes from the books and movies because they were written so well, but all of that credit goes to the writers of these brilliant works.)

Chapter 1

Maleficent and Diaval flew through the evening clouds. She enjoyed the feel of the wind in her wings after so many years of missing them. It had been a year and a half since Aurora became queen of the combined kingdoms. Although, she visited whenever she could, Aurora was busy with her kingdom, and Maleficent found other ways to occupy herself in the child's absence. Often, she and Diaval would soar in the sky or sit on tall cliffs, either in silence or Diaval would attempt to strike up a conversation.

Although his debt to Maleficent was paid when he saved her life in the castle, he stuck around anyway. She did not know the reason, but he said it was because she needed looking after. She'd scoffed at that, but accepted his decision to stay. She didn't mind. After sixteen years she had started to consider him more than just a servant. They had become friends.

Soaring in a thermal, Maleficent suddenly shouted and grabbed her head from sudden pain in her head. Diaval flew over and gave a concerned squawk.

"I don't know. It's like," she stopped and looked down and to the east. "There's something down there, Diaval." Without waiting for this reaction, she dove in the direction she was looking and he had no choice but to follow. When Maleficent got to the area above the disturbance she found a clearing in the forest and landed. Once there, and after changing Diaval into a human, they walked to a place that seemed to be pulling Maleficent toward it.

"What is it, Mistress?"

"There is a magic here that is not my own or of the Moors." He didn't see anything, but she seemed to be staring at something. A snap of a twig and both of their heads whipped to the left. Diaval figured it was nothing and stepped up to where Maleficent had been looking a second ago.

"Well I don't see anythi- AHHH!" Maleficent jumped at his scream and turned to see Diaval being sucked into a disturbance in the air. She could see through it, but the objects on the other side were distorted.

"Diaval!" She rushed forward, grabbed his whole upper body, and tried to pull him out of it. She wasn't strong enough and felt herself being pulled too. Quickly spreading her wings, Maleficent tried to use their strength to pull them out, but that too was impossible. With a final tug, the two of them were forced through the portal.

The next thing Diaval knew, Maleficent was on top of him and the portal disappeared behind them. Neither of them seemed to be hurt, but he really couldn't bring himself to move off the ground yet. He was holding her upper arms which had been an attempt to catch her as they fell, and was quite content to stare at Maleficent's yellow-green eyes. For Maleficent's part, she laid on top of him and caught her breath. She was actually frightened that he was hurt, and was having trouble thinking about what could have happened if she hadn't held onto him. He would have been gone. Forever… The thought scared her.

"Are you okay?" He just nodded and continued to stare. Becoming uncomfortable under his scrutiny, she broke eye contact and moved to get up. Diaval quickly came to his senses and scrambled up next to her. He looked around. It was dark now.

"Wow, the sun went down fast didn't it?"

"No," he looked at her questioningly and saw her concerned face, "we still had an hour before the sun set." She looked around like something was going to jump out of the forest and Diaval started to get scared. Maleficent was never this concerned for anything other than Aurora.

"What are you saying? We were knocked out for an hour? We just fell through that portal is all."

"Diaval, no." She looked straight at him. "We are not in the Moors."

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The heart-stopping, high-pitched screech had Diaval jumping out of his skin, and they unconsciously got closer. Diaval wished he had his wings so he could fly, while Maleficent brought her staff up and lifted her wings. After a few seconds they heard rustling. Maleficent quickly turned Diaval into a raven and they both flew into a nearby tree. Watching the ground, they saw four children sneaking through the trees.

_These children couldn't be what made that noise._ Maleficent didn't think they looked dangerous enough to have made it. She used a bit of magic so she and Diaval could hear them.

"See anything?" The question came from one in the back, and his voice sounded too deep to be a child. The young man leading answered him.

"Nothing." A third walked up and collapsed in exhaustion.

"What is going on?" He had an accent similar to King Stephen. Maleficent hoped that was the only similarity. The first speaker spoke up.

"That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone." He stood next to the leader and looked at him. "Frodo?"

"Get down!" The fourth all but shouted and they all dropped to the ground, staring ahead.

Then, she saw it. On the ridge ahead of the little men was a cloaked rider on a black horse. Maleficent could feel the dark magic radiating off him from where she perched in the tree. _That must be the Black Rider._ _Is it after these young men?_ Another ear-splitting screech, and the rider turned in the opposite direction. The faerie and raven's attention turned back to the four as the leader spoke up.

"I have to get out of the Shire." He looked at the man next to him. "Sam and I must get to Bree." The first nodded.

"Right, Bucklebury Ferry! Follow me." He started running and the others followed. They got about fifteen feet when the black rider came out of nowhere. Diaval squawked next to her, obviously wanting to help.

"Wait!" She watched as they all managed to get past the rider. The leader was the last to make it and he almost fell over his own feet in haste. Maleficent and Diaval took off above the trees and watched from above as the four ran from the rider. But then the leader tripped, and with the rider bearing down on him Maleficent did not wait to think about what she was doing.

She dove and scooped the young man up before the rider reached him and flew after the others. They had not seen her yet and were waiting to push off until they saw their friend. Surprisingly, Frodo was simply staring around while flying rather than screaming like a normal person. The rider screeched and followed her. She pushed herself faster through the air and landed heavily on the dock, much to the surprise of the three little men. One even fell backwards.

She put Frodo down and he turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Get on." He did so, and she took flight and hovered next to them as the riders slid to a halt, screeched angrily, and turned his horse around. Only then did Maleficent see the other riders following him. Not knowing their weaknesses, she felt loath to fight them.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" The one who suggested the ferry answered the leader.

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." She glanced at the four again and turned to fly away, but her dress was caught. Turning, she saw the leader gripping the edge of it.

"Please, who are you?" Maleficent noticed that the wind caused by her wings was making the ferry ride treacherous, and looked to the other side of the river.

"I will wait over there." She pointed to the river bank and Frodo let go. When she was away, Frodo turned to the others.

"Do any of you know her?" They all shook their heads, and Sam spoke up.

"What is she supposed to be? I've never heard of human women with wings. I couldn't tell if her ears were pointed because it is too dark, but I've never heard of elves with wings either."

"Well, she helped us, so maybe she is a friend of Gandalf's." Pippin's voice was chipper as if they didn't just get chased by terrifying cloaked men. Frodo shook his head.

"Gandalf would have told me…" He didn't want to think she was on Sauron's side, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Let's just try to find out when we get over there."

"Mr. Frodo, if she is evil, how are we supposed to defend ourselves? Any creature with wings has to be somewhat dangerous." Frodo didn't answer Sam. He didn't have an answer for him.

"So, no one got a good look at her?" Merry was busy steering the ferry, but felt he needed to ask. "Not even you, Frodo? You were flying with her! Surely you looked up at the thing carrying you?" Frodo smiled sheepishly.

"Honestly, I was more concerned about the Black Rider." Merry rolled his eyes and they were silent through the rest of the ride, all thinking about the winged woman on the other side.

When they arrived they saw no one there. Either the woman was hiding or had flown away which made Frodo's heart sink. If she was friendly she could help them. Gathering his courage and pushing the hopelessness down, he called out to the darkness.

"Miss?" Unbeknownst to them, Maleficent was close by in the shadows. A raven flew right up to the little men and landed in front of them. They looked at the bird questioningly; not really knowing what to do.

"Well, here goes nothing." She muttered to herself, lifted her head, and stepped out.

Frodo hadn't realized just how different this creature was from the stories Gandalf had told him. She was the height of a human and did have wings, but the moon that had finally come out from behind the clouds exposed more variances. Her wings were so large that they dragged on the ground like a cloak, and they had sharp bones in the place where the thumb would be. Her cheek bones were very high and pronounced, and her eyes were such a light green that they seemed yellow. A dark staff was gripped in long fingers with sharp looking nails. The most striking feature were her horns. If Frodo hadn't been saved by her a few minutes ago, he'd have taken her for an evil being. The horns curled in a way that made her whole person seem dangerous and cruel. All in all, he'd describe her as severe, but she had a grace to her that Gandalf told him only elves possessed. He believed she was beautiful in an "other-worldly" way, especially once he got past her malicious looks. He did notice the slightest bit of apprehension in her eyes, and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Frodo Baggins. Thank you for saving me." He had the pleasure to see surprise flit across her face before the neutral mask returned. "These are my friends Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck." He gestured to each one of them and they all gave a slight bow, while she nodded at them. "What's your name? And if you don't mind, what are you? We've never heard of your kind before." With a small smile, which in Frodo's opinion transformed her from imposing to kind, she stepped closer and the raven landed on her staff.

"I am Maleficent and this is Diaval." She flicked her fingers slightly from which yellow flames flowed and the bird changed into a man. The hobbits realized then that she was not only a creature that could fly, but was also magical. Sam stared at her warily. _If she turns out to be with the enemy we are dead._ The raven turned man gave Maleficent an annoyed look as he straightened his clothes.

"You could have warned me." She barely glanced at him and he turned to the Hobbits with a sigh. "Yes, I am Diaval. No I am not actually a human, but a raven. She turned me into a human to save me a while back." He laughed awkwardly as the Hobbits nodded in shock. Merry turned his attention back to Maleficent.

"So you can fly and do magic. No offense, but what are you?"

"I'm a Faerie." The young men just stared blankly like they didn't know what that was, and she quickly moved on. "What are you? You are not creatures of the Moors, nor are you human." The hobbits gazed at her in confusion.

"We're Hobbits." At the blank looks of the two newcomers, they listed their other names. "Shirefolk? Halflings?" When Maleficent and Diaval shook their heads Merry brought something else up.

"Okay, what are the Moors? Where is that?" Diaval spoke up when Maleficent did not.

"Well, it is where we are from, but we don't know where we are right now. Can you tell us?"

"You're on the edge of the Shire, near the human town of Bree." Frodo got out a map and showed it to them. Maleficent conjured some flame so they could see it.

"I don't recognize these names. Diaval?" He shook his head hopelessly, and she straightened up and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Pippin spoke up quickly.

"Well, we are going to see Gandalf in Bree. Right, Frodo?" Frodo gave him a curious look, and Pippin looked back to Maleficent. "Gandalf is a Wizard and he might be able to help you. All you need to do is come with us to Bree!"

"Wow, Pippin. That was actually a good idea." Merry joked and Pippin look offended and crossed his arms. Diaval decided to be the voice of reason.

"How will the humans react to Maleficent? If you're shocked gawking were anything to go by, it may not go well." Pippin looked down.

"I hadn't thought of that…" Maleficent did not want to give up the chance to talk to this wizard.

"They will not be able to harm me anyway. I could walk into the place we are to meet Gandalf separately from you four. That way you do not have to be associated with me. As long as I give the bartender money, will he have the other customers leave me alone?" Frodo shrugged.

"Maybe, we will just have to find out. Do you have money?" Maleficent's eyes widened. She didn't. Frodo grinned and dug in his pocket. "Here, this should cover both of you. Diaval, do you plan on being a human or a raven?" He shrugged.

"It's up to her. She's the one that changes my form." Diaval shrugged giving the small man a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"The bartender may not want an actual bird in his tavern." Frodo suggested.

"I understand." Maleficent made her decision. "Diaval you are staying human for the time being. Maybe if they see another human walking around with me they will not try to kill me." Everyone nodded and they started walking. They told Maleficent more about their world on the way, and they told her to call them by their nicknames of Sam, Pippin, and Merry. She grinned secretly, thinking about the similarity to her childhood. When she could make friends more easily. After an hour it started pouring and everyone was soaked in minutes. About half an hour later, they arrived outside the gates of Bree.

"Diaval and I will fly over the gates and follow you four. Then, we will find a hidden place to land and follow you into the tavern. Hopefully the wizard will not be long." They all nodded and separated. Once the hobbits were let inside Maleficent and Diaval took to the sky, making sure to keep out of sight of the tower guards. They watched as the hobbits dodged men and carts and finally found the tavern. Maleficent saw Frodo glance skyward and went inside. She and Diaval landed in an alley close to the tavern and she transformed Diaval. Realizing there was no way to hide her horns and wings they decided to let Diaval go first and to go quickly. Before they started he glanced back at her, and she gave a curious look. _Why is he so anxious?_

"You're not nervous are you?" She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. _We are standing here getting soaked to the bone and he is asking me if I am worried. _

"Why would I be nervous?" Realizing he'd overstepped a boundary, he looked at the ground and shifted from foot to foot.

"Well… I just thought you might be…" She saw that he was just trying to be supportive and smiled slightly at him, while also wondering about her quickened heartbeat.

She lifted her head high, straightened her back, and smirked at him. "It's simple. I will just do what I normally do." He stared blankly at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Act like I own the place. No one will bother me." He grinned and they shared a laugh as he turned to where they were going.

Moving quickly they got to the door in under a minute. If anyone noticed the winged woman walking next to the tavern's wall they did not say or do anything.

Diaval had entered first, and out of curiosity, some clients had glanced in the door's direction. They had been looking to see if the newcomer was a friend or someone new to town. What they didn't expect was the new man's acquaintance. Maleficent had to stoop to get her horns and wings through the door, and when she stood back to her full height she found every eye in the room on her. Burying the rising dread, she lifted her chin and shut the door behind her. Diaval stepped to the bar and handed over the coins Frodo had given them.

"We are only requesting shelter from the rain." He looked imploringly at the bartender who did not seem to be an unkind gentleman. He was, however, studying Maleficent's features warily, before turning back to Diaval.

"No trouble." Diaval nodded affirmative.

"No trouble as long as the other clients stay away." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully at the man. Although Diaval knew he did not look dangerous in the least, he knew Maleficent did to an alarming degree. The bartender looked at Maleficent watching the crowd carefully.

"Of course. I have a table for the two of you. Will you need lodging?" He started toward a table in the corner. A place where they wouldn't have to worry about watching their backs.

"Only if the rain does not stop. Would that be possible?"

"Yes." He indicated that they sit, but before they did someone in the crowd shouted.

"What do you mean, 'yes'? Don't let that abomination stay here! Get out!"

"Gofuur! Stop harassing my customers! This is my tavern and I welcome all manner of people here. If you don't like it, get out! And that goes for all of you!" The drunkard sat back down grudgingly, but a large man closer to their table stood.

"I will not stand for this! Get out monster, or I will make you!" He pulled out a large knife and waited for her answer. The hobbits in the middle of the room watched nervously. They knew that she probably could defend herself, but did not know what to expect. What they certainly did not expect was for her to turn around slowly and stare arrogantly at him. The whole room, however, gasped and the man stepped back at her glowing yellow eyes. Shaking his head the man charged with a shout.

Maleficent shot her hand out at him and green flame burst from her hand. The man flew all the way to the opposite wall. Frodo whipped his head back to see Maleficent's hand surrounded by the green flame and her eyes glowing yellow dangerously. Gone was the arrogant look. It was replaced by a vicious glare. He wasn't surprised that she could defend herself or that she looked so forbidding right now, but he hadn't expected her to act so ferociously. A quick glance at the others confirmed they were thinking the same thing. Unconsciously, they agreed not to cross her.

The man groaned and did not get up. Any of the courage the clients had withered and they went back to their drinks. With a final glare around the room, Maleficent extinguished the flames and sat down slowly, her back to the wall. Conversation started up around the room again, although quite a bit more subdued than before.

The hobbits went back to what they were doing before. Merry came back to the table with a larger cup of alcohol. Pippin stared at it jealously.

"What's that?"

"This my friend, is a pint." Merry exclaimed happily and took a sip.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked excitedly and Merry made an affirmative noise. He looked at Frodo determinedly. "I'm getting one!" He got up quickly and moved to the bar to which Sam protested.

"You've had a whole half already!" Pippin ignored him and he made a disgusted noise and looked around the room again. He then pointed out a suspicious man to Frodo.

"That man's been nothing but staring the whole time." Frodo cast a cautious glance at him and pulled at the passing bartender's sleeve.

"Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?" The bartender looked, but quickly averted his eyes. Maleficent saw this and watched closely to see who they were talking about.

"He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wanderin' around in the wild, but around here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider."

On the other side of the room Diaval and Maleficent watched the hobbits and the rest of the room. Diaval saw Maleficent smirk a little at Merry and Pippin's exchange, but it quickly disappeared when she saw more clients staring at her. She glared at them, and they turned away. Diaval leaned closer.

"Obviously the wizard is not here. Do you think something happened to him?" Maleficent did not answer him right away and he was about to give up on conversation when she startled him by speaking softly.

"These hobbits are stuck in something much more dangerous than they realize. Those riders radiated evil, more so than myself, and if they are not the leaders of the enemy then how dangerous are their leaders? The wizard could certainly have run into trouble, and the hobbits may not even know it." She peered closely at Frodo and Sam. "Although, that is exactly what Frodo and Sam are thinking. Also…" Diaval glanced at her again. "Frodo is not telling the whole truth. Yes, he and Sam are to meet this Gandalf, but he never said why. If those riders are after him, then he is part of something bigger than he is telling." She did not like that Frodo would not tell her the truth. Keeping secrets was never a good thing.

As she was thinking about everything she didn't like about their situation, a waitress had found the courage to approach their table. Maleficent turned her yellow-green eyes on the young woman and the poor girl visibly gulped. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Can I get the two of you anything?" She was gripping the empty serving plate in front of her chest so tightly her knuckles turned white. Diaval glanced sideways to see Maleficent's reaction. He expected her to glare and tell the girl to go away, but she surprised him. Again.

"Water, please." She smiled at the girl, who seemed as surprised as Diaval. Although the smile did not turn her into a lovable mother, it did make her less intimidating. The girl smiled hesitantly and turned her attention to Diaval. He cleared his throat.

"The same." He glanced quickly at Maleficent and jumped when he found her glaring at him. He made a 'what?' gesture and then he remembered something they'd discussed a while back. The magic word to make people like you. He sighed and looked at the waitress again who looked on in confusion.

"Please." The girl's eyes widened at the surprisingly normal exchange, but nodded and rushed off. He leaned to Maleficent again. "You are seriously going to lecture me on manners when you shot a man into a wall earlier, and keep glaring at other customers?" She smirked and glanced at him sideways in a way he was finding increasingly annoying and endearing.

"I am not the human here, remember?" He rolled his eyes and paid the waitress after she put down the drinks with the change from the bartender.

"Oh right, because I'm not a bird or anything."

"Quiet." He looked at her, offended, but saw her staring intently at Frodo. He looked at Frodo and saw what she did. The hobbit seemed to be going into a trance or falling asleep sitting up. "Something's wrong."

Frodo was indeed going into a trance. After Sam had pointed out the cloaked stranger he began fiddling with the ring without really noticing. Suddenly his eyes became heavy and all sound around him faded out. All he did hear was his name being said. _Baggins… Baggins… Baggins…. BAGGINS!_

"Baggins?" Frodo jerked out of the trance at Pippin's loud voice. "Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there, Frodo Baggins." Remembering Gandalf's warning, Frodo panicked. He raced over to Pippin, pushing through people on the way. Maleficent and Diaval watched worriedly as he grabbed Pippin's shoulder, but tripped and fell backwards. Maleficent watched as a ring flew straight up, and for some reason she felt pulled towards it. Frodo reached to catch it, but it slid onto his finger instead. Then, he disappeared.

Maleficent jerked in her chair at the sudden wave of sheer power and an ominous presence made itself known. _You cannot hide, I see you._ She knew the voice was not directed at her, but she could feel the power of the talking being. Fear consumed her as she felt surrounded by fire, but she also felt a tug in the direction Frodo had been. It was like she needed to get to something over there. The dark voice spoke again. _There is no light in the void, only death!_ Abruptly, it was gone and Maleficent ducked her head and took deep breaths. Diaval had his hand on her shoulder and was alternating between looking at her concernedly and watching the room. She glanced up to see Frodo leaning against a chair, visible again. He looked just as out of breath as she felt. _Could he have experienced the same thing?_

Suddenly she gasped as Frodo was grabbed by a cloaked man and dragged up the stairs. Not caring that she'd cause a ruckus, Maleficent rushed across the room to the stairs. She must have had a dangerous look to her because clients scrambled out of her way. _These hobbits are my only chance of figuring out how to get back to the Moors, and I'll be damned if I let their leader die! _She ran up the steps and saw the other three hobbits bursting into a door. Sam yelled as if it would scare the man.

"Let him go, or I'll have you longshanks!" Maleficent stopped outside the room and listened.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit," she heard the hissing sound of a sword being put away, "but that will not save you." Peeking around the corner she saw a dirty man step in front of Frodo. The same man who'd been staring at Frodo before. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"Who's coming?" The man and the hobbits spun around at Maleficent's voice. Pippin greeted her happily.

"We wondered when you were going to join us. I see you both made it up the stairs okay." She smiled slightly at the young hobbit, but quickly glared at the man again. He was trying to come to terms that the creature in front of him was with the hobbits. _Gandalf didn't mention this._

They'd all moved to the inn across the street. The fact that the winged and horned woman was suddenly an acquaintance of the four hobbits and the mysterious Strider did not go unnoticed as whispers circulated as they all passed. Getting into the inn with Maleficent was another test in patience and bribery, but Strider managed it in the end. In the small room everyone took differing positions and waited. Merry, Pippin, and Sam had sat on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Diaval dozed against the wall near the door, Frodo sat in the bed, Maleficent sat still in a chair and stared at the floor in thought, and Strider sat near the window and watched the street. Frodo finally asked what everyone that was awake was thinking.

"How do you know Gandalf?" Strider looked back at him, but returned his attention to the street. Maleficent did not move a muscle, but her eyes flicked to the human.

"Gandalf and I are old friends. He asked that I come here to meet you in case something happened to him." Maleficent realized she was right. There was much more going on here than she had been told.

"Why were you meeting the wizard, Frodo?" Both Frodo and Strider turned at Maleficent's question and Diaval stirred. She slowly lifted her head and stared expressionlessly at Frodo, waiting patiently for an answer. Frodo wet his lips and looked down, wondering if he should tell her.

"Did you see the ring that slid on my finger at the Prancing Pony?" Strider made a noise of disapproval, but Frodo ignored him after seeing Maleficent's eyes glitter dangerously at the human. "Well it was made by a very powerful and evil being named Sauron, and it therefore is also powerful and evil. I was supposed to meet Gandalf at the tavern so he could take it somewhere to be safe. Or, at least hidden. Apparently something stopped him."

"You disappeared when you put it on, is that the power?"

"No, it gives the wearer unfathomable power, but it also turns that being evil. It also calls to evil spirits which is why we had to move across the street. The Black Riders chasing us work for Sauron and are looking for the ring. When I put it on it was like a beacon to all evil, and so we moved." She moved her yellow eyes to Strider.

"And you're here to lead the hobbits and the ring somewhere safe in case Gandalf did not show." Strider nodded and looked out the window. "When the riders come, won't they find us here?" Strider shook his head.

"They will go to the Prancing Pony, not find Frodo, get angry, and leave." They are not particularly smart. His tone suggested he wanted silence and everyone was content to be in their own thoughts. Maleficent and Diaval glanced at each other before looking away. Both were thinking of Maleficent's reaction to Frodo putting on the ring earlier.

_She was in pain and frightened. What happened? Did she see or hear something? Technically, many humans near the Moors would describe her as evil. Was she pulled toward the ring like the riders? I hope not._ Diaval had no idea that his thoughts were very similar to Maleficent's.

_The voice must have been Sauron then. He must have been very powerful, maybe as powerful as I. _What concerned her though, was the fact that she'd been drawn to the ring like Frodo said evil creatures would. She smirked inwardly. _Well, it is no secret that I am very capable of being evil._ She just hoped that she could overcome the pull and resist taking the ring. It was going to be tough. _I will get Diaval to watch me carefully. _

After an hour of sitting in silence Strider shifted and nodded at Frodo and Maleficent. Since the window was too small to gather around they stayed where they were. After two minutes, SCCCRREEEEEEEEE! They'd found the decoy. All the other occupants jerked out of their sleep and listened to the angered shrieks.

"What are they?" Frodo sounded both terrified and curious. Frankly, Maleficent wanted to know too. Strider looked at him.

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." He watched as the creatures jumped on their horses and rode out of town, and then turned back to Frodo. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." They'd all been entranced by his words, but came out of it after he stopped.

"What do we do?" Sam, ever the rational one, asked.

"You must get somewhere safe, and I am going to take you there." He turned his dark gaze on Maleficent. "You may accompany us as long as you do not prove yourself dangerous to the hobbits." She lifted her chin arrogantly at his threat.

"Even if I were," she narrowed her eyes at him, "you would be unable to stop me." At Strider's glare and slight twitch of fingers toward his sword, she continued. "But, you have nothing to fear from me as long as you do not try to harm Diaval or myself." The smile that might have meant to be comforting turned out to be more disconcerting than anything, and Strider made a sound that sounded almost impressed.

"We will leave at first light." Little sleep was gotten the rest of the night. The hobbits were too afraid of the Ringwraiths to sleep, so simply dozed fitfully, and Maleficent and Strider were too busy being suspicious of each other. Maleficent managed three hours of sleep after Diaval promised to stay awake, and Strider did not sleep at all. While she was asleep he and Diaval actually spoke some.

"She is not actually all that bad, you know. She just doesn't trust easily and tends to be overprotective." Strider grinned at the friendly man and looked at the sleeping faerie.

"A smart woman. I am guessing she has a reason to be that way?" Diaval nodded cautiously. He did not want to reveal anything she wouldn't want him to.

"She was betrayed by a human quite a while ago. She never fully recovered." Strider saw the sorrow in the man's face as he looked longingly at the sleeping woman and understood instantly just how much he cared. Then he studied the faerie. _Amazing. She could be an elf if it weren't for the wings and horns. She seems much more innocent while sleeping, and is just as beautiful as any elf. Not very hard to blame Diaval. There are no creatures such as her in this world. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To start, I apologize for the delay in getting the second chapter out to you all, life happened. I will try to get chapters up quicker in the future. Also, thank you so much to all who read and reviewed, your comments are greatly appreciated! I want you all to know that I am basing the events in the story on the extended versions of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy films. I hope that is okay with everyone. Of course, I do not own Lord of the Rings or Maleficent. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The next morning they set off early after Strider bought a few supplies and loaded them on a pony he bought. The owner said its name was Bill. Those who were awake and out gave the group wary side glances. Only a company of four hobbits, two humans, and a creature no one had ever seen before could attract such strange events as those last night. The inhuman screeching, ruined bedroom, and dead door guard had the citizens spooked. Maleficent even saw a few men going for pitchforks. Her staring contest with a particularly burly man was interrupted by Diaval stepping between her and the man, and she gave him an annoyed glare. However, she couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Really, Diaval?" After giving the man a glare he turned and smiled slightly with a shrug.

"Last night wasn't your fault. They shouldn't get any ideas that they may be able to take it out on you." She raised her eyebrow in disbelief and let a short laugh.

"What, Diaval? My glare wasn't enough to dissuade them?"

"Your glare doesn't dissuade people, it makes them more agitated." The chuckles from the hobbits turned into coughs at her raised eyebrows. She lifted her chin and ignored Diaval's triumphant look.

Once they were a ways away from the town Maleficent stretched cramped muscles in her arms and wings while walking. There was enough room to stretch her wings to their full sixteen foot span and she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. When she opened her eyes again she froze as she found all six men staring. She folded her wings quickly and put her arms down.

"What?" Diaval already missed the tranquil expression he'd just seen for the first time.

Strider remembered his short conversation with Diaval. _She must not have always been so serious. I wonder what she was like before someone wronged her._ He chuckled, but stopped short at her offended glare.

"Forgive me, I think we were just surprised to see you stretch like that… I hadn't realized your wings were so large." he marveled. They were over twice his height and dragged on the ground! She stared at him in shock, but then smiled slightly. _He's trying to be more kind. When did Diaval talk to him? _As they started walking again she gave Diaval a pointed smile and a raised eyebrow to which he looked away guiltily.

A little while later they left the road and started hiking through the woods. Frodo called from behind.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Strider answered.

The hobbits were unhappy with the pace set by the ranger, and Merry voiced his thoughts about the man to Frodo. What he did not know was that Strider, Maleficent, and Diaval could hear him easily. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

Frodo, not taking his eyes off the human, answered him. "I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Merry continued to glare at the man's back. "He's foul enough!" Maleficent threw an amused smirk at Diaval, but he gave her a deadpanned look. _I need to work on what he finds humorous. _She also caught Strider's hesitation at Merry's indication of his lack of cleanliness and smiled at that too. _So he can hear them as well. Rather good hearing for a human. He did seem taller than most of the humans at the town. Maybe he is somehow different._ Frodo apparently thought the ranger strange too, but decided the man needed to be trusted and said as much to Merry.

"We have no choice but to trust him."

Sam, leading the pony, spoke up from the back. "But where is he leading us?" Strider, tired of being talked about as if he couldn't hear answered him.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." All the hobbits paused in embarrassed shock while Strider continued. "To the House of Elrond." Maleficent did not know what that even meant, but Sam became very excited.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Maleficent believed going off the road was good idea, but they would never know if the Nazgul were close unless they were making noise. Waving her hand nonchalantly at Diaval, he turned into a crow and hopped onto a branch.

"Keep watch around us. Alert me if you see anything coming our way. Stay close to the tree tops." He nodded and flew off. She turned and caught Strider staring again. The hobbits, having seen this before, kept walking. "I figure him flying around is less conspicuous than me." She said to him with a smirk and chin held high as she walked past. He stared after her. _Not even Gandalf and Lady Galadriel can do that sort of magic, but this creature does it with ease._ He caught up to her and they passed the hobbits.

"What else are you capable of milady?" She gave a sly smile at the title.

"I can do many things." At his unrelenting stare she continued with a sigh. "I can do whatever I put my mind to as long as I do not tire myself."

"Any weaknesses?" She gave a suspicious glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Why?"

"I like to know how I can help my allies survive." At her incredulous looked he quickly continued. "We may not know, or like, each other much, but I have figured out you are not a threat to us. I think I should know if you have a problem with anything." He gestured to the hobbits behind them. "I know the hobbits have no fighting experience and I will need to avoid fights with any enemies if possible. I know you can defend yourself, but…"

"Iron." She interrupted.

"What?"

"Iron burns faeries." She said it with such haunted eyes that Strider knew better than to ask why. _It must have to do with the betrayal Diaval spoke of last night._ However, he asked for more about the iron.

"So if you were sliced by a sword or knife, you would also be burned." She nodded and decided to demonstrate it to him.

"Here. Bring out something with iron. Something small." He gave her a curious look, but brought out a small knife. "Just hold it up without moving it much." Strider watched as the woman slowly brought her hand close to the blade and it started to glow as if getting very hot. She quickly pulled her hand away as if she'd gotten it too close to a flame. Maleficent held up her hand. "See?" He did. She was not burned, but he could see pink skin quickly turning back to normal. He huffed thoughtfully.

"That's both interesting and problematic." She just waited for him to continue with glittering eyes. "Interesting because I've never seen that before, and problematic because many things in this world are made from iron, or have iron in them." He saw her look ahead and nod.

"Yes, it is the same where I am from. I just have to be careful." Strider glanced at her hand again.

"The irritation faded rather quickly." He had the pleasure to see her smile ironically.

"I can heal myself with magic, but it takes concentration. If I am very injured or cannot concentrate on it, I have a harder time healing quickly." He nodded his understanding. Hearing a raven's cry, Maleficent and Strider glanced up as Diaval flew down and perched on a branch.

"Anything?" The raven shook his head. "Very well. Keep circling, but if you need to rest at all come back and land on the pony." Maleficent turned her head to Strider as an afterthought. "If that's alright with you." He shrugged and glanced at the hobbits who'd stopped when they did. However, they were unpacking supplies. _What do they think they're doing?_

"Gentlemen," they all looked up at the man and faerie watching them, "we do not stop till nightfall." Pippin stared at him in confusion.

"What about breakfast?" Maleficent and Strider had identical looks of confusion on their faces, but Strider answered him.

"You've already had it." Pippin halfway rolled his eyes and looked at the two as if they were slow.

"We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?" Maleficent continued to stare in confusion, but Strider simply turned and walked off with a rather disgusted look. Frodo and Sam quickly packed up the supplies as Merry answered Pippin and started walking.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Pippin stumbled after him. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Merry sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't count on it." He looked up in time to catch the apple flying at his head. Maleficent turned to see where Strider threw that from, but looked back in time to see Merry hand it to Pippin, pat his shoulder, and walk past her. Pippin looked disappointedly at the apple before getting hit in the head with another one. He stumbled back a little and looked around, shocked, and Maleficent couldn't hold back the snicker. Pippin halfway glared at the woman as she put her hand in front of her mouth, but he couldn't deny the merriment in her eyes and decided to not complain too much.

"It's not that funny." He rubbed his forehead as he walked up to her. She turned with him as they continued on. She finished laughing, but the smile remained as she reached up to a branch of the apple tree. Two apples started growing in front of their eyes. Strider had stopped to watch again.

"Oh, it is actually." Amusement laced her quiet voice, and just as her hand reached the apples' height they finished growing and were a deep red. She handed one to Pippin and offered the other to the remaining hobbits. They shook their heads and she shrugged and took a bite as they all continued walking. The silence that followed left everyone in their own thoughts.

Frodo thoughts turned to the night before. He tried not to think about the eye wreathed in flame and Sauron's voice, or the shrieks of the Ring Wraiths. He also failed to not dwell on the power of the ring. He didn't just know about its danger now, he felt it. He could feel it now. Its insistence to put it on. It just seemed like the right thing to do, but he knew it wasn't. Being around the others helped. They distracted him. From Merry and Pippin's antics and making sure _not_ to step on Maleficent's wings to looking around the woods for any signs of movement.

Maleficent could feel the ring too, although, no one knew. The closer she was to Frodo, the more she could feel its tug on her mind. It felt her power and yearned for her to take it. She could also sense how powerful she'd become if she did put it on. _As if I am not already powerful enough._ _But if I do put it on, I will become more evil than I am now... _She decided to stay away from Frodo and the ring as much as possible and walked a little quicker so she was just behind Strider. Even a few paces ahead she felt the call lessen and she sighed quietly.

Diaval saw this as he passed above. He noticed her quickened pace and relaxation of the shoulders as she let the breath out. _Is it the ring? Is it that powerful? Frodo said it was, but it seems like such a small thing. Although, her reaction was bad enough last night that I cannot let myself be fooled._

Strider thought to the road ahead. It was already starting to get rougher, and around late afternoon they would enter the marshland. _We will have to camp in the marsh. At least nothing will be able to sneak up on us while in there. We would hear them splashing through the water._ He also wondered at Maleficent's magical abilities. '_Anything she puts her mind to' is right. From flinging drunkards away, transformations, healing, and growing plants; her power gives Gandalf a run for his money. She'd better not be an ally of Sauron. _

As Strider predicted, they reached the marshes late in the afternoon, almost evening. The water was knee deep on Maleficent and Strider and up to the hobbits' hips. Strider slogged through water and stumbled every once in a while over the uneven marsh bottom, while the hobbits were soaked to their chests in minutes. Maleficent nimbly hopped between dry areas, instinctually being able to sense the nature around her which included the drier areas of land. Every once in a while she used her wings to jump farther and for balance. One time she jumped slightly ahead of Strider and caught him glaring jealously. She smirked smugly and leaped again.

To make matters worse they weren't in the marshland more than ten minutes before they were attacked by what seemed like every bug within a ten mile radius. Even Maleficent was annoyed, and she subtly used some magic to keep them away.

SLAP!

"What do they eat – when they can't get Hobbit?" yelled Merry incredulously. At a loud splash Maleficent turned to see Pippin lying in the water after having tripped. She shook her head and flicked her wrist. The water underneath Pippin rose and he regained his footing.

He looked up in time to see Maleficent smirking back at him and yellow flames quickly disappearing. He shook his water off his arms and spit some water out of his mouth. He called up to her from his position. "Thank you. I think the smirk is unnecessary though." She raised an eyebrow at him, turned, and used her wings for a particularly long jump. The wind almost knocked Strider down and he frowned at her.

An hour later Strider called for them to stop for the night. It was almost dark and there was just enough light left to start a fire and set up camp while Strider went hunting. Maleficent watched as the hobbits practically collapsed at Strider's call to stop. She was slightly tired, but sixteen years of walking had built up muscles she had neglected for most of her childhood. Sam started the fire and all the hobbits huddled around it as Diaval landed. Maleficent transformed him when he was close enough to the ground.

"Any sign of them?"

"No, Mistress." Maleficent put up a hand to silence him and glanced in the hobbits' direction.

"No titles here, Diaval. I released you from your debt a long time ago anyway." At his blank stare she rolled her eyes. "Just call me by my name." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, but Diaval controlled himself.

"Maleficent…" Maleficent felt her stomach flip as he said her name, but couldn't figure out what why. He'd said her name before. Nevertheless, her shoulders relaxed and her wings ruffled a little, but before she could ponder on it more Strider walked out of the reeds with a deer over his shoulder. He had already gutted it and the hobbits looked his way as he put it down and started cutting it up for the stew Sam had started. Maleficent and Diaval joined the others around the fire as Sam added the meat.

If the food had smelled good before, now it made Diaval's mouth water. As a raven, he'd eaten meat raw, but while in his human form he found he preferred the meat cooked like normal humans. The hobbits were all already munching on pieces of cheese and bread while waiting. He turned to Frodo, curious.

"Do hobbits really eat that much in one day?" He was referring to the second breakfast debacle that he'd overheard earlier. Frodo smiled sheepishly.

"We are known to love our food and drink. It's a wonder we are not all bigger, but hobbits work in fields and tend to our houses often. So, most stay in shape pretty well." Diaval nodded in thought, but everyone turned to Pippin at his question to Strider.

"How many meals do you humans live on?" Maleficent watched Strider smirk, but Pippin and the other hobbits didn't see it.

"Three," he answered. Even in the firelight, they saw the four hobbits' faces pale in shock.

"How do you even survive?" Pippin practically screamed.

"Do try to keep you voice down." Pippin quieted himself at Maleficent's request, and Merry turned to her and Diaval.

"Do you two only eat three times a day?" At the affirmative nods Pippin fell backwards in despair and groaned.

"I am going to starve out here!" The three non-hobbits smirked or chuckled and all were silent for a while until the food was ready. After Sam dished everyone equal shares and started eating, Pippin piped up again.

"Hey, Maleficent could grow things whenever we get hungry! Couldn't you?" She had already started shaking her head halfway through his sentence.

"If I make too much fruit grow ahead of its time, the plant's reproductive cycle will be thrown off and it will die in the next winter." At Pippin's mournful sigh Maleficent smiled as tenderly as she could and cocked her head so he could see her. "Sorry." She didn't sound very apologetic…

After a while it was decided that they should all get some sleep. Strider volunteered to stay up for the first watch while Maleficent would take the second. It was uncomfortable, but she laid down on the wet ground and cocooned herself in her wings. She saw Diaval walk in front of her and she raised her hand to transform him, but he motioned for her to stop. She watched as he walked around her and laid down at her back facing the opposite direction. He sighed in exhaustion and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Although she had a problem with most people being so close to her back, having Diaval there made her feel safe… a vulnerability that she did not care for. Thinking about those feelings and returning bad memories, Maleficent had no such luck in falling asleep quickly.

About an hour later Strider started singing to himself. The language was not one she knew, but the words rolled off his tongue beautifully like water sliding over a waterfall. Maleficent started to ask him what language it was, but Frodo beat her with his own question.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Slowly Maleficent lifted her wing so she could see the two men. Strider looked down sadly.

"'Tis the Lay of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." The hobbit couldn't contain his curiosity for he had always been interested in the world outside the Shire.

"What happened to her?" Maleficent saw Strider sigh and hold back tears.

"She died." Frodo looked down, sorry he'd asked, but Strider turned around and smiled gently at him. "Get some sleep, Frodo." Maleficent watched as Frodo lay back down and Strider returned to watching the darkness. The lost look on his face told Maleficent that he wanted silence. _I will ask about that language later._ She relaxed back down and fell asleep rather quickly after that.

In what seemed like no time at all she felt her shoulder being shaken. Groggily, she lifted her wing to see Strider peering down at her. She quietly lifted herself to her feet and followed him to where he'd been sitting earlier. He was staring into the night as if contemplating something. She left him to his thoughts and looked around the camp.

"There are no creatures such as yourself in this world." She froze, but turned her head in his direction. He had not turned around to attack and his voice held no dangerous edge, so she relaxed slightly. Slowly, he turned around with his hands on his hips so as not to alarm her. "You resemble an elf, but they neither have wings nor horns. Also, I have never seen magic like yours. Who are you, and where are you from?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to decide if he would become hostile. He didn't seem to be…

"Diaval and I are not from this world, no. I felt a magical disturbance in my world and went to investigate it. We were pulled through a portal and ended up here, in Middle Earth." The story was so outlandish and Maleficent had said it with such surety that he believed her. Stranger things have happened anyway.

"And _who are_ you?" She cocked her head at his question like she didn't understand it. Now that she wasn't scrutinizing him with dangerously narrowed eyes he thought the motion made her look charming. "I heard you are a 'faerie,' but who are you personally?" She realized what he wanted. _He needs to know what I did in my land. If I can be useful or not… if I am a threat…_

"I am the protector of my homeland, the Moors. I command its armies and keep watch on the borders." She lifted her chin proudly and lightly tapped her staff on the ground for effect. He stared at her in shock and the silence between them prevailed for a good minute. Not once did Maleficent drop her gaze. _I wonder if this human is as misogynistic as King Henry. _She smirked inwardly. _He learned not to anger me the hard way._ Suddenly Strider grinned and chuckled softly. _Is he laughing at me?!_ She raised her wings slightly in warning, but Strider waved his hands quickly and stopped laughing. The grin remained.

"Oh, sorry! I am not laughing at you, Maleficent. I am simply in shock." She continued to glare at him. "There are very few women who can say that of themselves here. It is very impressive." He dropped his grin to show how serious he was. "The only species that have ever had women in places of any power are the elves." She threw a calculating look at him and sensed that he was being truthful.

"What are the elves like? Was that Elvish you were singing earlier?" Strider took her questions as a sign that she forgave his indiscretion.

"They are the fairest of the beings on Middle Earth. They look like humans only slightly taller and are generally described as extraordinarily beautiful. Their reflexes and skills in battle are much better than humans, and they are immortal." He got a dreamy expression on his face at the description. _He has great affection for the elves,_ she realized.

"I see. And the song?" she asked again. He nodded affirmative. An awkward silence descended and both looked away from each other and the unexpected bonding moment. Maleficent broke the silence first.

"Was there any movement?" Strider smirked. _And straight to business._

"No." He gestured to the rock next to him. "This was a rather comfortable spot." Maleficent smirked at him as he moved towards the fire to lay down. She sat on top of the rock and scanned the area. Most humans and other creatures would worry about the gloom surrounding the camp and what may lurk in the shadows, but Maleficent reveled in the solitude and darkness. Her eyes attuned to the dim light and she could faintly see the outline of mountains in the distance. It was so dark that they almost seemed to meld with the sky. However, nothing moved that she could see. There were also no alarming sounds, just the noises found in a marsh in the middle of the night. Insects buzzed and other marsh creatures let out their calls, while reeds and bushes shifted in the breeze. Sensing no danger, Maleficent gazed upwards to the inky-black sky. It was full of stars, but she did not recognize the constellations. _So it really is a different world. I was hoping we'd gone forward or back in time. Time travel is likely easier than inter-world travel. _She sighed and resumed scanning the surrounding area until Strider woke in the early morning.

He looked around and his eyes found her sitting, watching the horizon. She was just as intimidating in profile as when facing him. However, in a relaxed state she exuded calm. A quality Strider believed was important. A fighter could be as aggressive as he wanted in battle, but being able to be still and calm when not fighting was just as important. When he got up and stretched she looked over and watched as he stoked the fire. When he started cooking breakfast, which was left over venison and stew, she continued to keep watch.

Diaval was the first to wake to the smell of food. Noticing Maleficent was not where she was last night he looked around frantically, but calmed down when he saw her sitting on a rock facing away from him. _Right, she kept watch for part of the night._ Standing up, he made his way to the fire where Strider handed him a steaming bowl of stew. Diaval picked up a second and gestured towards the faerie.

"I will take some over to her." Strider nodded and ladled the food into the bowl. Diaval grabbed a utensil and walked up to her.

"Are you hungry?" Maleficent looked the bowl in his hand, and then took it. He stood next to her and ate his own breakfast. He knew her well enough that she preferred silence over useless conversation, but he spoke anyway, knowing he'd be fine. The worst she'd do was turn him into some animal.

"Did you see anything last night?"

"Do you think you would have slept through the whole night if I had?" He chuckled a little at the attitude. She was tired even though she refused to show it.

"No I guess not. But I got a very good sleep knowing the camp had a lookout all night." Maleficent finished her bowl and handed it back to him.

"Good, now you can fly all day and watch for our pursuers." Diaval's shoulders slumped. He had been hoping to walk with all of them today. _Surely we lost them by now._

"Why can't you do it?"

"You are less conspicuous." She spoke like she was explaining it to a small child.

"I thought getting your wings back meant you didn't need me to be a watchdog." She glanced at him and he saw her eyes glittering gold and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Watchdog… now there is an idea…" She raised her hand as if to transform him and he backed away quickly.

"NO! No!" Strider and the hobbits, who had gotten up and were eating around the fire, looked in their direction at Diaval's quiet shout. They watched as he turned and bolted back to the fire, while Maleficent laughed and returned to watching the area a smile gracing her lips. Diaval got to the fire and sat down muttering angrily.

"Bloody, evil faerie!" He sent a glare in her direction and ladled more stew into his bowl. He then glared at the snickering hobbits. Frodo got himself under control first.

"What happened?"

"She threatened to turn me into a dog! I hate dogs!" His outraged voice combined with this opinion only made the others laugh more, and he shoved a spoon of stew into his mouth. Pippin gestured to Maleficent's bowl.

"Does she want more?" Diaval gave the bowl a disdainful sneer.

"If she does someone else is taking it to her." Unbeknownst to them, Maleficent could hear them and she smiled at everyone's reactions. She heard footsteps and turned to see Pippin walking over with a full bowl of stew.

"More for you?" No, the first bowl had down its job, but Pippin did walk all the way over to her.

"I will only have half. Will you or someone else want what I cannot finish?" He smiled brightly at the thought of more food and Maleficent wondered how he was so skinny.

"Oh there won't be a problem." She smiled slightly and took the bowl from him. He grinned and returned to the fire. After she finished the half, Maleficent walked back to the group of men.

"Who wants it?" She suddenly found herself rushed by Merry and Pippin and she realized she should have thought this through a little better as she felt herself losing her balance on the uneven ground. She spread her wings and lifted herself off the ground and landed on the other side of the fire. Her wings caused the fire to blow a bit, but it was fine after she landed. At the sound of laughter she turned to see Diaval practically falling over. Glaring playfully, she snapped her fingers and his body disappeared. Handing the bowl to Strider she made a smug sound and walked to where Diaval used to be. The others watched as she bent and picked up a worm, and their eyes grew wider.

"I wonder. If I were to put you on a hook and stick you in the water, would I catch a fish? Do you think you'd come back from that?" She watched as Diaval the worm wrapped himself around her finger as if to hold on tight. She pulled him off her finger, careful to not rip the fragile body, and put him down on the log. She snapped her fingers again and he turned into a man again. He got up from the laying position and dusted himself off while glaring at her.

"Which to you prefer now? A worm or a dog?" He sighed and she smiled smugly at him. "Right, that is what I thought. At least a dog can defend itself." She turned and strode back to the rock she'd been sitting on. Diaval watched her go and sat back down.

"Are you alright?" Frodo seemed very concerned and Diaval looked at the others in confusion. They all had varying degrees of pale grey gracing their faces, even Strider. During their little spat, they'd forgotten that there were others around. Obviously they were more than a little disturbed by Maleficent's actions. He laughed them off.

"Oh of course! I shouldn't have laughed quite so hard. Besides, you couldn't see it, but after she changed me back she checked to make sure I wasn't actually hurt." He smiled at them. "She would never willingly harm me. We are too close for that." Then, however, he put a serious look on his face. "But now you do see, don't you? Just now she was playing a prank that involved an inside joke. If she were actually angry with someone, there is no stopping her." At their dismal faces he smiled again. "Look on the bright side. She is on yours." They all smiled hesitantly and he stood. "I should make sure she's not actually angry. When are we leaving Strider?" Strider shook himself out of his thoughts on her dark behavior.

"We are going to pack up now." Diaval nodded and walked over to Maleficent. Strider looked at the woman as the hobbits started packing up. She looked at Diaval beside her and Strider saw her smile at him. Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. It was about her behavior and what he just witnessed. He couldn't quite figure it out though.

"Strider?" He shifted his focus to Sam. "What are we going to do with the rest of the venison?" Strider looked back at Maleficent who was speaking to Diaval, but returned his focus to Sam.

"I salted a good portion of it and we are taking that with us. The rest is staying here." Sam nodded and finished packing, and Strider took one last wary glance at the faerie before packing his belongings. Once they were done gathering everything, Maleficent and Diaval walked over and Strider caught the last of their conversation.

"…besides, Diaval, you do not want to walk in this place." He saw her smirk slyly at him. "With your reflexes, you will fall and get soaked." Strider called out to them.

"Ready?" Diaval and Maleficent nodded at him, and Diaval turned to her.

"I am choosing to not be offended." As he walked towards the group Maleficent waved her hand and he turned into a raven. The bird cawed and landed on top of her staff as she joined the group. Strider addressed them all.

"We will be traveling fast today so try to pace yourselves." He started off and the rest followed. Diaval took to the sky and started his rounds. They made it out of the marshland within two hours and Strider let the hobbits take a five minute break to rest and get the water out of their supplies as much as possible. The pace Strider set after that forced the hobbits to jog every once in a while. Maleficent and Strider had to stop some times to let them catch up, and other times she had to stop Strider herself. At one point they stopped at the top of a steep hill. The hobbits were still working their way up, and even Maleficent was slightly winded. They stood watching the hobbits.

"Why did we just climb straight up that?" she asked rather annoyed. Strider glanced at her and answered.

"We are being tracked. The best way to avoid getting caught is to make it hard to follow us."

"Do they know where we are going? To Rivendell?"

"Most likely, but it is a hard place to find if you've never been there. The Nazgul have never even come to its borders."

"I see." Maleficent went back to watching the hobbits. Frodo and Pippin were close to them now. After they got to the top both collapsed at Maleficent's feet and Pippin tugged at her skirts.

"Can you… tell him… to slow… down?" Feeling crowded, she stepped away and smiled at him.

"I do not think so. Would you rather be exhausted after a day of walking or get caught by the Nazgul." Both hobbits' heads dropped to the ground and they groaned. Maleficent snickered quietly and she saw Strider smirking. Sam and Merry made it up with the pony and Strider let them rest a couple of minutes.

"Let's go…" he started, but stopped when he saw Diaval racing towards them. Maleficent saw him too. He wasn't squawking like mad, so something was definitely wrong. She let him land on the ground before transforming him. She was going to turn him as he was close to the ground, but suddenly got the image of him rolling down the hill they all just climbed up.

"What is it?" she asked as he caught his breath for a second.

"There is one just up on that ridge over there." He pointed to the southeast. They were traveling east. Maleficent turned to Diaval.

"Only one?"

"That's all I saw." She looked at the exhausted and frightened hobbits, and stood close to Strider.

"I thought they were behind us." Her tone suggested she was angry, but she was more concerned than anything.

"We are technically taking a longer route. We are traveling in the wild, while they ride on the roads."

"Then what are they doing off the roads?"

"They've probably searched the roads from Bree to the Misty Mountains, so they know we are not on them." His voice was calm, but she watched him looking southeast where Diaval had pointed. Maleficent took a deep, agitated breath. _If they could all fly this wouldn't be a problem. I do not want to use my magic too much near the ring, so turning them all into birds will not do. _

"Then we will have to be stealthier," she suggested. "Do we stay here and wait for him to move on, or try to go around while Diaval watches him?"

Strider pondered for a moment. "We cannot stay here. There is a place we can stay and hide, but we will not get there until dusk." Maleficent looked at the sun. It was just before midday.

"Then we better hurry. Up hobbits." Yellow magic lifted the hobbits to their feet. Strider turned to them.

"We are going to need to be quiet from here on out." The hobbits nodded at him. Maleficent transformed Diaval.

"Do your rounds, but be careful. Do not let him or any others see or get near you. If you see any more or this one starts coming our way, come and let me know." He nodded and took off. As he flew off Diaval looked down at them. Strider was already walking and Maleficent was urging the hobbits on.

He flew high enough to see for at least a mile in every direction. The Ring Wraith was in the same place as before. Since he was on a high spot he could look out over the valley for movement. Diaval looked back to where Maleficent and the others were walking. Strider was smart. Diaval watched as he led the group in a way that they'd stay out of the wraith's vision. Starting to fly in circles, he kept an eye out for other riders while still watching the one on the ridge.

After an hour of flying Diaval saw the one rider move back towards the south and away from the group. He flew back down to Maleficent. She transformed him when he got close.

"The wraith has started moving south, and I didn't see any more riders." The hobbits sighed in relief. Maleficent and Strider exchanged a glance. They both knew they were not safe yet, not until they reached Rivendell. Strider addressed Diaval.

"We are stopping for a quick lunch. You have done much for a morning. Rest." He looked at Maleficent and she nodded. Diaval sat down with the hobbits and ate, while Strider and Maleficent stood. They faced in opposite directions, watching the perimeter. After ten minutes Strider had everyone start walking again. Maleficent was slightly behind Strider and Diaval was behind her trying not to step on her wings. _Seriously, they are beautiful, but couldn't she lift them or something?!_

Maleficent spoke to Strider. "Will we make it to your hiding place by dusk?" Strider balked at the idea of the watchtower being a hiding place, but he reminded himself that she did not know any better.

"Yes if we can keep this pace." Frodo heard his answer and turned to his friends.

"If we can keep up we can get there before dark. I don't know about you guys, I'd rather not travel at night." They nodded and quickened their pace.

Just before dusk the group reached the edge of the forest and all set their sights on a lone hill with ruins setting atop it. Strider stepped forward with reverent expression.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He turned to the group staring at the ruined fortress. "We shall rest here tonight." He started moving forward again. Maleficent gazed at it in awe. _This structure must have been amazing when still in use! _

"I cannot believe I am getting to see this place!" She glanced back at a grinning Frodo.

"What is this place?" Diaval was never interested much in human structures, but even he had to admit this place looked like it had been impressive. Frodo smiled at Diaval, happy to share the history he knew.

"As you heard this is an old and important watchtower. It was a major fortress in the old kingdom of Arthedain, a home to one of the seven palantiri, a magical item, and a place of many battles."

"What is a palantiri?" Frodo glanced at Maleficent, not really surprised she'd ask about a magical artifact.

"Well they are magical stone spheres that allow one to see and speak to others who are looking into sister-spheres. Very powerful beings could use them to see anywhere in the world." Maleficent nodded in understanding. _That would have been useful while watching Aurora grow up, _she thought ironically.

After half an hour of walking and climbing, they reached a place on the fortress that Strider deemed acceptable to set up camp. The hobbits, once again, collapsed in exhaustion. Maleficent looked to the horizon. From this spot she could see for miles. The sunset made the sky a light peach color, but dark clouds were gathering above them, looking ready to spill rain. She looked back at her companions when she heard Strider unpacking something. A bundle he bought at Bree before they left. When he unrolled it she saw four short swords. Just the size for the hobbits.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." He stood up. "Stay here." He turned to Maleficent. "You don't mind watching them, do you?" She sighed and returned her gaze to the horizon.

"Reduced to a babysitter again. Lovely." Strider was confused by the babysitter comment, but figured she'd watch them anyway, so he left. Diaval walked up to her. He stayed behind her, giving her space to think, and was surprised when she broke the silence.

"When it gets dark I am going to fly above and scan the area for our pursuers." He didn't particularly see the logic in this plan.

"Are you sure that is wise, Mistr… Maleficent?" Her eyes had gleamed warningly at his fumble, but smirked when he'd finished.

"It will be dark, so they will not see me. Also, I have not flown in three days. It will do me good." Diaval examined the dark clouds forming above.

"Just don't get struck by lightning." He smiled when she let out a short laugh at his concern. Although she usually only laughed when pranking someone, it did get her to smile and enjoy herself.

He remembered when he saw her enjoying herself for the first time. She had caused a thunderstorm inside the cottage at which the faeries watching Aurora were staying. She smiled throughout the entire event and actually giggled, albeit evilly. She'd turned to him with an amused and satisfied smile only to find him staring at her, unamused. _'Oh, come on, that's funny!' _She'd snickered slightly again and looked back at the house of screaming faeries turned women. He'd hadn't understood her form of humor, but quickly learned it involved being rather nasty at times. However, if it made her smile every once in a while, he'd live with it. That was why he never really took her laughter that sounded ill-intentioned to heart.

They returned to the group of hobbits. Frodo was lying down for some shut eye, Merry was examining his sword, and Pippin and Sam were preparing some food. Five minutes later it was dark and Maleficent took off to take a look around. She knew she could use her magic to sense Diaval and the others, so there was no worry that she would not find them again. Since it was cloudy there was no light from the moon or stars tonight, and so she could hardly see her hand in front of her face let alone Ring Wraiths sneaking around.

Meanwhile, Diaval had stepped to the ledge to watch the horizon in what little light there was. He did not hear Sam, Merry, and Pippin start a fire, and he didn't know they were cooking until the smell came to his nose. Quickly he turned around at about the same time Frodo woke up, heard them, and yelled.

"What are you doing?" Diaval and Frodo exchanged horrified glances as Merry answered him.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Frodo scrambled towards them as Diaval ran for the fire. Sam offered Frodo a plate.

"We saved some for you Mister Frodo." Frodo got the fire before Diaval did.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" He and Diaval stamped on the flames, but it was too late.

SCCRREEEEEE!

They all ran to the edge of the ledge and look down to see five Nazgul closing in on the ruins through the fog. Frodo pulled out his sword and the other three dropped their food and did the same.

"Go!" They and Diaval ran to the top of the ruins. Diaval had no weapon, but stood in a circle with them anyway. All of them were terrified. The only two that could defend themselves in any way were Strider and Maleficent, and neither of them were there! Looking around frantically, the five of them jumped as random sounds and drifting shadows. The statues of hooded men startled Diaval into thinking they were the Ring Wraiths, but his eyes quickly moved to the openings in the ruins.

Suddenly Frodo looked to the shadows of one of the openings. There he saw it. One emerged from the shadows and stopped. They stared at each other, but then the wraith pulled out its long sword. Frodo began to hyperventilate as the hooded creature tightened its armored grip on the sword and stepped forward. He backed up and the others, hearing the steps, turned around to see five of them walking slowly towards them. All of them looked dangerously competent with their swords and Diaval realized they were doomed.

The swords were leveled at them and Diaval pushed Frodo back further behind him. Sam, having more courage right now than the others engaged one first.

"Back you Devils!" He and a wraith exchanged a few blows, but the larger, more experienced creature disarmed him and threw him aside. He hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Merry and Pippin stepped up but were thrown aside instantly. Two wraiths were standing over Sam, Merry, and Pippin when Diaval took a breath and moved forward.

Maleficent did not know anything was wrong until she heard the high pitched screech. Whipping around in midair, she dived towards the camp site. Even in the darkness she could see the smoke coming from a doused fire; the flames of a fire would have been a beacon. She halted her dive and hovered, looking around frantically for the group. They were not at the camp, but then she spotted movement on top of the ruins. She rushed to the spot. As she came closer she watched as Diaval, with no weapon, stepped forward to defend Frodo. _No! No! You idiotic bird!_ She forced her wings faster and watched in desperation.

One swung his sword diagonally at him and Diaval rolled out of the way. Standing up he found himself faced by two of them. The second lunged and he stepped aside only to be forced to drop as the first swung for his head. On the ground he saw Frodo fall backwards and take out the ring. The last of the five watched this and strode to him, taking out a shorter blade. Diaval could watch no longer as he rolled sideways to avoid a downward strike. He jumped to his feet, but was pushed backward into a pillar by the other, its hand wrapped around his neck. He stared into his pitch black hood and imagined he could see the outline of a skeletal head. It tightened its grip and raised its sword to plunge it into his face. The sword started forward and he squeezed his eyes shut. The blow never came though and he was suddenly thrown to the side. He hit the ground and his eyes shot open at a feral shout.

In front of him was Maleficent facing sideways to him, baring her teeth, and eyes flashing in a fierce glare at the wraith into which she just flew. The wraith was getting up from the blow and the other was advancing towards her, and she let out a growl as she gripped her staff. It and her arms were enveloped in ominous green magic. The one charging her swung his sword in a downward strike, but she knocked it aside with her staff and brought the other side of the staff to its head with all her unnatural and magical strength! He flew to the side and crashed into its companion standing guard over Sam. The one standing over Merry and Pippin whipped around and rushed Maleficent with a shriek as the one she tackled pounced at her. She spread her wings and knocked that one away with a wing and then used them to leap above and behind the rushing one.

Just then Diaval looked at Frodo in time to see him put the ring on and disappear. Maleficent and the three wraiths surrounding her froze and looked in Frodo's direction. The one above him seemed to be searching for something. Maleficent struggled against the ring's call and brought herself back to the fight. She sprang up and used her wings to do a high back flip which put her behind a Wraith. Using her telekinetic abilities she lifted the three of them, but something, some magic fought against her own. She was forced to simply drop them on their heads rather than fling them over the watchtower's edge. One sprang from the ground and tackled her, and her staff bounced away. His armored hands went for her throat and she grabbed his wrists before they got there. The stench of burning flesh filled the air around them as the iron in the metal burned her hands and she felt the heat of it on her neck, its hands were so close. Her wings flapped against the ground in protest, and she yelled out in pain at the same time Frodo did as he was stabbed by the short blade Diaval saw earlier.

Frodo felt the stinging pain of being stabbed, but also the shock of poison spreading from the wound. Then, he heard a man shout and the blade was ripped out. Painfully, he ripped the ring off his finger and suddenly he was visible and screaming in pain. Sam saw him.

"Frodo!" He rushed over and kneeled over him. Frodo focused on his friend.

"Oh, Sam…" Sam felt helpless against this wound. Scratches and bruises he could handle, but not stab wounds. To make it worse, this one was turning the surrounding veins black!

Strider fought off the leader and two others that attacked him with his sword and a lit torch. Diaval ran at the wraith attempting to strangle Maleficent and tackled it. He effectively got the thing off of her, but now it moved to strike him down. Maleficent forced herself to her knees, trying to ignore the stinging in her hands and neck. In her dizzy state she saw Strider successfully fighting three of them off with fire. Getting an idea, she cast a spell that shot fireballs at the one advancing at her and attacking Diaval. Both were hit with such force that they flew off the edge of the ruins, shrieking as they fell. At the same time Strider finished his three off and saw that Maleficent took care of the remaining two. Sam, hovering over a groaning Frodo with Merry and Pippin, whipped his head around.

"Strider!" After seeing Diaval go to help Maleficent up, he rushed to Frodo's side. Diaval bent down to take Maleficent's elbow, but she pulled away intent on standing herself.

"Maleficent, either let me help you get over there, or stay here. You won't get to him alone in your state." Grudgingly, she allowed him to take her elbow and he looked at her hands as they made their way over. They had severe burns on them, but were healing quickly. Her neck had healed to the point of only being red marks, and those were rapidly fading. As they settled next to Frodo and the others Merry and Pippin looked at her hands in concern, but she shook her head so they wouldn't ask. Sam was pleading with Strider.

"Help him, Strider!" Diaval went to pick up Maleficent's staff as Strider ripped open the shoulder of Frodo's shirt. He examined the wound and looked to the knife the Nazgul leader had dropped. He picked it up and a disgusted expression crossed his face.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade dissolved in thin air, leaving only the hilt behind and Strider threw it to the ground. "A deadly poison is traveling through his blood now. It is beyond my skill to heal."

Maleficent, who'd been listening silently, stopped him from picking Frodo up. "Let me try."

Strider glanced at her hands. "Are you well enough?"

She glared at him. "I am willing to give it a try."

She slid next to Frodo and the others took a step back, fully aware this could be dangerous. They watched closely as she leaned over Frodo and hovered her now blistered hands, palms down, over his torso. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling the darkness she could sense from his body. The rest of the group stared in awe as she was completely surrounded by yellow magic and then it concentrated around her hands and seemed to be pulled upwards. She opened her glowing yellow eyes and her brow furrowed in concern. Gray and black matter seemed to pull out of his body, but it would not come free. Frodo gritted his teeth in pain and his back arched as if she were trying to pull his ribcage out of his body.

She curled her lip in disgust at the dark magic coursing through his body. It was similar to the feeling she got from the Nazgul whenever they were too close. _It is not working. I will not be able to heal him. Although, I can slow the poison._ She concentrated a moment and mumbled a spell under her breath. Whatever energy she had left drained out of her with this spell and her magic faded and the dark magic sank back into Frodo's body. She leaned back, breathing hard.

"I cannot heal him, but I was able to slow the poison." Strider nodded and moved to pick Frodo up. Diaval helped her up and she took her staff back.

"He needs Elvish medicine then." They all rushed down to the camp and gathered the supplies. Five minutes later, they were all jogging/running through the forest. Strider had Frodo over his shoulder, Diaval was assisting Maleficent until her faerie abilities restored her strength, and the other hobbits focused on keeping up and leading Bill. Strider paused and looked back as he heard a Nazgul screech in the distance.

"Hurry!" He sped up his pace.

Sam called breathlessly from the back. "We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Strider continued to jog, but he heard Frodo moan.

"Gandalf…"

"Hold on, Frodo." He too was worried they wouldn't make it. Maleficent had been able to slow the poison, but would it be enough to save him?

"Gandalf!" Frodo moaned louder.

Frodo drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few days. He was never lucid when conscious, and his condition did not improve. Maleficent started to wonder if there was even any hope for him. _That poison is strong. I doubt Frodo will make it another three days._ She had regained her strength within a day, but they had been traveling almost nonstop. Yes, they were all worried, especially the hobbits, but eventually someone was going to drop from exhaustion.

They had camped in a clearing with three stone statues of what the hobbits called trolls, although they bore no resemblance to the trolls residing in the Moors. It seemed to Maleficent that there was a story behind the statues, but the hobbits were too preoccupied to tell it. She and Diaval watched the surrounding area with Strider as Sam kneeled above Frodo's unfocused eyes.

"Look, Mister Frodo! It's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" Frodo didn't respond and Sam felt his head. "Mister Frodo?" He then turned to where Strider was standing, "He's going cold!" Strider acknowledged Sam's statement, but continued to search the darkened forest.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin seemed close to tears and Maleficent felt the annoying urge to go hug him, like she'd wanted to hug Aurora the day before her sixteenth birthday. Strider finally turned around with a sorrowful look.

"He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Frodo gasped in pain and the Nazgul cried in the distance. Almost in answer, Frodo cried out in more pain. Maleficent listened and tried to see how far off they were and possibly how many were there. She knew there were nine, but only five attacked at Weathertop.

Merry stood and looked around as if listening as well. "They're close."

Strider looked to Sam and got an idea. "Sam," the hobbit rushed over to him, "do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" He did not recognized the name, and Strider realized Sam wouldn't know the Elvish name for it. He gave the Common name.

"Kingsfoil."

Sam face cleared with recognition. "Kingsfoil – aye, it's a weed."

Strider glanced a Frodo. "It may help to slow the poison." He looked back at the hobbit. "Hurry!" He handed Sam the torch and they both set out to find the plant.

Maleficent had heard their conversation and started trying to remember any poison curing spells she might have forgotten. Her parents and other fae creatures had taught her so much in her youth, and she'd been unable to write them all down. Now, she wished she could have. _Technically, I am lucky to have remembered the majority of what I was taught._

Sam searched frantically, but could not spot any Kingsfoil. He returned empty handed and in despair. Strider had better luck. He found a patch and started to cut it when he felt the cold metal of a sword press against his neck. He froze and waited for his attacker to kill him, but it never came. What did come was a pleasant surprise.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" At the musical voice of a woman he turned to her in relief.

"Arwen, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I have an idea. Father was concerned that you were taking too long and sent me out to find you. What has delayed you?" Strider sighed and finished cutting the weed.

"Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. The poison is spreading fast." They started walking quickly back to camp and Arwen led her horse, Asfaloth, behind. "A traveling companion has tried to slow it, but she is unable." Arwen glanced curiously at him as she knew he rarely had traveling companions, but let it go as they had to deal with Frodo.

Frodo was in darkness. He could see shapes shifting in front of him, but he was entirely consumed by the darkness and the pain extending from his shoulder. But then he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his right and saw a female elf riding towards him on a white horse. She dismounted and came strode to him.

"Frodo… I'm Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." (I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.) Frodo tried, he really did, but the darkness overtook his sight again and he looked away.

Maleficent did not know what Frodo saw, but she saw a beautiful young woman, an elf by her features, come out of the woods with Strider and start speaking to Frodo in the same language as Strider's song. The woman had a pointed face, dark eyes, and dark brown hair. She was in riding clothes and must have come a long way, but she had not a hair out of place. She saw now why Strider said she resembled an elf. She too had pointed features, was slender, and was rather tall for a woman. She watched from the side as she and Strider kneeled over Frodo.

"Frodo!" Arwen examined his face as Strider chewed the plant he'd found. "He's fading!"

Strider applied the paste to Frodo's wound and the hobbit gasped.

Arwen looked up at Strider. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider nodded and picked Frodo up. Arwen followed Strider to Asfaloth. "I've been looking for you for two days."

Merry stepped forward. "Where are you taking him?"

Maleficent grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "Calm yourself child. She is trying to help." Arwen finally looked at the two strangers and suppressed a gasp. One was human, but the woman was not of this world. Strider saw this and looked between the two women staring each other down. One curious and somewhat fearful, and the other impassive, but slightly challenging.

"Introductions later, Arwen. Frodo needs help." Arwen tore her gaze away from the strange woman and nodded at Strider.

"Y-yes, of course. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider got Frodo secure and turned to Arwen. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

She refused to accept this and raised her voice slightly. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

"Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.) Strider tried to dissuade her, but she'd have none of it. Pippin curiously asked what they were saying, but to Maleficent and Diaval it was rather clear. To Maleficent it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other, and Diaval thought it looked like an argument he and Maleficent would have, only with more compassion and fewer insults thrown around.

Arwen continued her argument. "Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Then she spoke in Common.

"I do not fear them." Maleficent watched as Strider's hand gripped Arwen's.

"Be iest lîn." (As you wish.) Strider's tone was one of acceptance, and Arwen smiled at him, thankful he understood. She mounted her horse and turned back to Strider when he said her name.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

She nodded quickly and leaned down to speak to her horse which Diaval and Maleficent found surprising. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) The horse acknowledged Arwen's voice and galloped off.

Sam suddenly yelled angrily at Strider. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Strider did not acknowledge him and Maleficent also watched the riding elf and hobbit fade into the night's darkness. _Yes, the wraiths are still out there. If she is caught even by two she will be killed. _She looked to Strider staring worriedly into the forest in the direction the woman rode. _I may not be very experienced in the area, but that was love. Not faked like Stephen, or even love between mother and daughter like myself and Aurora. That was true love between two lovers. _She thought about Frodo and what Arwen was trying to accomplish. _Even skilled fighters such as elves get overwhelmed if there are too many enemies._ She made her decision and strode to the middle of the clearing were there was the most room to spread her wings. She glanced back a Diaval staring at her in confusion.

"Stay with them." Realizing what she was doing, Strider and Diaval leapt at her, but she'd already launched herself into the air. The force of the wind knocked the hobbits off their feet and Strider yelled over the noise of the wind and the flapping of her wings.

"If you cross their borders without an escort, you'll be shot down!"

"They will not harm me." With a sly smirk she flew straight up into the air and followed Arwen from above. _I will only get involved if she needs me. Hopefully, she will not and I can enter the Elvish kingdom by her side and in peace._

Diaval kicked a rock in frustration. _Why does she feel the need to get involved?! She'll get hurt again!_ He paced while Strider sighed in aggravation.

He looked at the frightened hobbits. "We've rested long enough. Let's go." The hobbits jumped up quickly and had everything packed in record time. It helped that Diaval assisted. He was just as eager to get to Rivendell as they. Strider frowned. _There must be better qualities in her than I have seen if he is that upset. _He looked to the sky and silently sent a prayer for all three of them.

In the darkness Maleficent was able to fly rather close to Arwen without the elf or the Nazgul seeing her, so it was easy to keep track of the two. However, dawn was near and she knew she'd have to figure something else out. She sent a small amount of her will into a plant the horse was fast approaching and a magically grown cocklebur seed caught on the horse's tail. Using it she could fly high enough to appear only to be a soaring bird, and still follow Arwen and Frodo. She smiled triumphantly and soared higher.

As the day went on, there were no Nazgul in sight. They were either very far away, or they were hiding themselves extremely well. If the case of the latter, then Maleficent would have to watch carefully and Arwen would have to be watchful. Maleficent found that if they rode in a clear area she could see them easily even from this height. Trees made following them more difficult, but that was what the cocklebur was for. Using her free time to her advantage, Maleficent took the time to admire the scenery from the skies. The direction they were going, east by the sun, had huge mountains growing in the distance. _Not even the Moors has mountains so large._ In every other direction was rolling hills and plains covered in forest. Something else was similar to the Moors, but also very different.

Magic. Magic ran through this land and its living creatures like water. Yes, the Moors had magic everywhere and was engrained into its inhabitants, but it was somehow different here. For Faeries magic was part of them as much as the earth. It was life to them, and they lived to heal and take care of earth's living things. That is what she'd been doing when Aurora came to her as a toddler. On Middle Earth, so far it seemed as if magic was simply a tool to the beings. The only beings that came close to being like faeries and others from her home were the elves, but she hadn't seen enough of them to be sure. It was why she felt comfortable here, but also unsure.

She glanced down at Arwen and found no change. She did note that they'd not stopped for a rest at all. She returned to observing the surrounding land and her thoughts. There was also different magic here in general. Her magic was unable to truly fight against the dark magic of the Nazgul and therefore, Sauron, and it disturbed her. In her world, she was the most evil creature anyone had seen for thousands of years, and really she wasn't that bad. She had been motivated by hatred and revenge, but made the right decision in the end. Yes, she liked to pull pranks and was never the kindest person, but she had no incentive to rule the world with her powers like Sauron. If there was ever a black and white moral scenario, Maleficent figured Sauron and the ring would be _the_ villains. The fact that he may be more powerful than she frightened her slightly, and being the most powerful faerie in the Moors it was not a feeling she was accustomed to. She glanced down again. _I will just have to find a way to fight him. I have a great deal of knowledge about magic; I must come up with something._

At mid-morning the next day, Maleficent spotted movement within the trees behind Arwen. She flew a little lower and saw that the elf noticed them too. Their horses were matching the speed of Arwen and suddenly all nine of them burst out of the trees behind and beside Arwen and Frodo. _Curses!_ Maleficent dived towards them, hoping to be able to stop any attacks that might come. One came close enough to reach for Frodo, and he was so out of it that he barely responded to being so close to the wraith. Maleficent pumped her wings faster. She saw Arwen lean over and shout to the horse. It ran faster and put a little distance between them and the wraiths. They were quickly coming upon a forested area and Maleficent could see a river flowing through it. She watched as Arwen expertly ran her horse through and around trees to confuse the Nazgul. The elf reached the river and crossed it, but Maleficent saw the Nazgul rear back from the running water as if afraid. Arwen waited on the other side, seeing if they dared to follow.

The leader shouted to her and even Maleficent could hear the evil in his voice. It was inhuman and grated on her ears. "Give up the Halfling, she-Elf!"

Maleficent saw Arwen pull out her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him!" _No, no. Stupid, courageous girl! _Maleficent had not stopped her dive, but knew she would not get to Arwen before the Nazgul.

She watched as Arwen looked at the water below her and started chanting something in her own language.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,

Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,

Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"

(Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word,

flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!)

Maleficent slowed her descent and listened as she heard the musical syllables, but she also felt the sheer power coming from them and magic seemed to start flowing in torrents down the river. She felt the power strumming in her ribcage and watched as the current rose quickly. A loud crash and Maleficent gasped as a huge wave of water flooded down the ravine. Its white crests where in the shape of running horses and the wraiths shrieked as they started fleeing downstream. However, they were too slow and the flood overwhelmed them. Maleficent hovered in the air for a second. That had been the closest thing to what she could do that she had seen so far. She watched as the wraiths and their steeds disappeared beneath the water's surface, but then rushed downward as she saw Frodo slip from the horse and Arwen brought him to the ground.

She kneeled over him, trying to get him to come back. "No! Frodo… No! Don't' give in! Not now!" They were so close, but he'd never make it. Tears started to fall, but she gasped and turned around, pulling her sword out again at a noise behind her. She froze when she saw the winged woman land ten feet from her and held out her hands and staff.

"Peace, Arwen, I do not come to harm you or Frodo. What's going on? Why have you stopped?" She tried to peer around the elf, but Arwen stepped closer, not lowering her blade. Maleficent watched her warily. "I've come to help…" She'd let the woman make her own decision to let her help or not. Although, she would admit that it would be a shame to see Frodo die while they were so close to their destination. Arwen took a breath and sheathed her sword.

"He is fading too quickly. I can get to Rivendell in half an hour, but he won't be able to be revived within fifteen minutes!" Maleficent watched hopeless tears leak out of her eyelashes and stepped closer carefully.

"Let me take him." Arwen glanced at her curiously. "Flying is much faster than a galloping horse. Just point me in the direction I need to be going." Arwen shook her head.

"My people will shoot you down."

"Even if I have Frodo in my arms? Besides, I can stop the arrows." Arwen still didn't look persuaded, but she also knew Frodo would never make it if she took him. Maleficent pushed a little more. "If it would take you half an hour, I can get there in ten minutes, maybe less." At this Arwen shot a hopeful look at her and nodded. Together they approached Frodo gasping on the ground. Maleficent hesitated only a second at the ring's pull on her mind, but quickly ignored it. Arwen did not notice.

"You have to fly that way." She pointed east. "You cannot miss it. Look for the mists from the waterfalls. There are many of them. Just tell whoever comes to you that Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade and that Lady Arwen sent you." Maleficent nodded but then looked at her staff and at Frodo. _I could bring it, but it would be easier if I just had to focus on carrying him._ She did not want to just leave the thing, she'd become rather attached. Then, she looked at Arwen.

"Could you carry my staff?" Arwen nodded and took it from her. Arwen noted that it was not a magical item, but a normal piece of wood. _There goes the theory that she is dependent on the staff._ She'd known that Maleficent had magical abilities. Being someone with those abilities herself, she was able to sense it on the winged woman. Then she suddenly realized something as Maleficent was backing up with Frodo in her arms.

"Wait!" Maleficent stopped and looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Maleficent." When Arwen nodded at her she spread her wings and took off in the direction Arwen had pointed. Arwen stood and watched her fly over the tops of the trees in less time than it would have taken her to reach the trees galloping on Asfaloth. She gaped at the size of the woman's wings and hoped she'd get the chance to speak to her later. On that thought, she mounted Asfaloth and started racing towards Rivendell.

Maleficent heard nothing but the wind racing against her wings and Frodo's moans as she flew east. Flapping her wings to go faster, she spotted the tell-tale mist rising from the waterfalls Arwen mentioned. In three minutes she could hear the crashing waters and see peaks of rooftops. Suddenly, she sensed danger and threw up a magical shield just as an arrow bounced off it in front of her chest. She looked down and saw movement in the treetops and seven more arrows flew at her. She halted all of them and raced to the Elven city. Figuring she'd be attacked where ever she landed, Maleficent decided to drop down at the gates. The elves heard her coming long before they realized they needed to look up and jumped back in surprise as she landed directly in front of them. The whistle of multiple arrows came and she raised a shield that cocooned her entire body.

"Peace! This hobbit has been stabbed by a Morgul blade and Lady Arwen sent me here!" The elves leveling their weapons at her hesitated slightly, but gained determined looks again, not believing her. They stepped back a little when her eyes glowed yellow and the yellow magic surrounding her tinted green. With their elven abilities they could sense her anger rising.

"Stand down, all of you!" A booming voice startled all of them, and Maleficent looked behind the elves to see an old man dressed in gray robes hurrying towards them. He was out of breath as if having run down here and looked short tempered. He did, however, have power flowing inside of him, and Maleficent pulled Frodo a little tighter to her as the man got closer.

Gandalf couldn't believe his eyes, much like all the elves just now getting a good look at this woman. Beautiful, yes, but she radiated danger at the moment. It was unnerving to look at her with her wings raised in threat, sharp horns, and sharper eyes. If she wasn't holding a wounded Frodo, he would have let the elves continue their onslaught thinking she was in league with Sauron.

"You said Lady Arwen sent you? Where is she? And Frodo's companions?" Maleficent figured she would not get anywhere if she was rude, so she gave him a semi-polite condensed version.

"Frodo was stabbed at Weathertop. Strider, my companion and I, and the other three hobbits met up with Arwen a day and a half ago. She took Frodo on her horse hoping to get here, but Frodo wasn't going to make it by horse. I decided to fly him the rest of the way. It is quicker and Arwen told me which way to go." She let it sink in while not letting the shield down. Gandalf sensed no lie in her story, although he knew there was more to tell. Frodo gasped in pain again.

"Very well. I trust we will get the whole tale once Frodo is seen to." He stepped forward to take him, but she did not let down the shield. He looking into her glowing eyes cautiously.

"I am not dropping the shield until the elves put their weapons away. I am not a threat." She said it with such authority that Gandalf knew she was used to being listened to. He gave the captain of the guard a pointed look and the guard ordered everyone to stand down. They all did, reluctantly. Still watching all of them, she lowered the shield and stepped forward to hand Frodo to the wizard. He took Frodo carefully and muttered an incantation and Frodo instantly lost some of the pale grey color his face had acquired the last few days. He turned to go, but stopped when she attempted to follow.

"I am sorry, but we need to collaborate your story with someone and no one is here to do that." Maleficent sent him a chilling glare and Gandalf gulped a little. He may be powerful, but she also had great power in addition to already looking intimidating. "Lady Arwen should be here soon. I am sure she will be your escort." With that he hurried away and attempted not to feel the rage flowing out of the winged woman.

Maleficent eyes burned with yellow magic and green flames lanced out of her clenched fingers as she glared at the old man's retreating form. Then, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _They have a right to be wary. Do not give them an excuse to shoot you! _She turned her glare on the captain standing where Gandalf left him.

"Am I supposed to just stand here?" The elf nervously looked at her twitching wings and level glare, but gathered his courage.

"If it makes you feel any better, milady. We all have to 'just stand here' too." He tried to joke, but he was met with a stony glare. However, she took another breath, crossed her arms, and looked through the open gates as if studying the buildings. He felt it would be best to not talk to her anymore. There was an awkward silence for ten minutes until the sounds of a galloping horse crashed across the bridge.

Arwen pulled Asfaloth to a halt just before she got to Maleficent.

"What's going on? Where's Frodo?" She was out of breath, but came to Maleficent's side and handed her staff back. Maleficent took it as the captain answered her.

"Mithrandir took the hobbit to Lord Elrond." Arwen gestured to Maleficent.

"And why is Maleficent here standing at the gates with weapons aimed at her?" The elf fidgeted under her glare.

"Because I am scary…" Arwen had to try terribly hard not to laugh at Maleficent's sarcastic answer. She turned and smiled at her, showing just how amusing she thought it was.

"Well, yes, you are rather intimidating," she returned to glaring at the captain, "_but_ it is not how we treat our guests! Even guests we feel might be a threat!" Maleficent sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not blame him. He was doing as the wizard asked. I am used to this type of reaction anyway." Arwen frowned, but did not question the woman. She turned to the captain again.

"I will vouch for Maleficent. She is to be an honored guest." The captain bowed to Arwen and stepped aside.

"Of course, Lady Arwen." Arwen smiled a little too sweetly at him and gestured for Maleficent to follow her. As they passed the gates the guards closed them and Arwen swept her hand across the area calmly as if she didn't just yell at the captain of the guard.

"Welcome to Rivendell!"

A.N. – Well that is it for this installment. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first fanfiction. If anyone is curious, I got the information that Maleficent's wings are 16 feet from an author named Gamma Cavy. She did the math and told a fellow author on a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, sorry for the long delay! I recently got a job with the hours all over the place. I have also found that I am too meticulous for my own good, so the chapters may take some time to come out. I will not stop writing however, but I will take time to update. I hope everyone is okay with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Maleficent. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The morning sun beaming down on Maleficent's face woke her the next morning. In an unfamiliar place, she panicked for a moment before remembering where she was. _Rivendell, home of the elves._ Sitting up and stretching, Maleficent recalled the events of the previous day and evening.

_Flashback _

"Welcome to Rivendell." Arwen had said calmly while sweeping her hand across the beautiful city. Forgetting about Frodo's condition momentarily, Maleficent could not help but stare. _These are the most beautiful buildings I have ever seen!_ As a faerie living in the Moors she had never had a need to live in buildings, and therefore, never thought about how they looked. However, these elegant structures were built in accord with the landscape of forested cliffs and powerful waterfalls.

Arwen smiled proudly at faerie's reaction. Maleficent, noticing this after gazing around, schooled her features to impassiveness.

Arwen continued, "Do not worry. That is the reaction most new arrivals have." Maleficent smirked at her host.

"I have not seen buildings such as these. I live near humans, and their structures destroy the land upon which they sit. These are built among the nature surrounding them." Arwen nodded solemnly and motioned for them to continue walking.

"It is true, elves are more attuned to nature than humans. Many humans in Middle Earth are similar to those of your world." Maleficent halted and stared warily at the elf maiden. Arwen, noticing this, stopped as well. She took a second to take in the tensed woman before realizing her words were the cause.

"Strider didn't say anything! I just assumed you were from another plane of existence because there are no creatures like yourself in this world!" Arwen studied the faerie. Although Maleficent did not look enthusiastic about another person knowing, her body relaxed. Arwen stood straight again, gave a small smile, and they continued towards the city.

Maleficent continued to gaze at the landscape furtively, but found it difficult to ignore the whispers and stares of the elves that increased in quantity as they moved inside the city. Many halted mid-step and whispered in Elvish to their neighbors. Others, coming down the street opposite them, took a wide berth as they stared, frightened by her wings and horns. Although it was a strange sight and they continued to talk amongst themselves, all saw that the shocking creature was accompanied by Lady Arwen. Therefore, they believed she must not be a threat.

Maleficent decided she preferred the reactions of the elves more than humans. _I wonder if it has to do with their immortality or their magical affinities._ Arwen started the conversation again once she saw the citizens were not going to attack.

"If you do not mind me asking, what are you?" Maleficent knew the woman was trying to start a conversation. She did not wish to talk, but imagined friendliness was the better decision over aloofness until she knew where she stood in this place.

"I am a faerie." Arwen did not know what that was, and shook her head at Maleficent. The faerie continued tersely, "We are magical beings that live in the wild. We do not use buildings to live in, so seeing structures used in such a way as this is surprising." Arwen smiled at the hidden compliment.

"What do faeries do?" Maleficent thought for a second. Faeries did not have a definition of what they did for nature, however, she decided to try for Arwen's sake.

"We see to the world around us, making sure it remains healthy and strong." _And prank each other when we are bored,_ she thought after that. Arwen nodded in understanding. Maleficent looked around and saw that they were quickly approaching a building with quite a few elves hurrying about.

"Where are we going?"

"I figured you would want to see how Frodo was doing." At Maleficent's nod she continued. "I want to know as well, so I brought us to the infirmary." The faerie was grateful, but did not show it on her face. They proceeded inside the building and Arwen stopped an elf and asked what Maleficent assumed were directions to Frodo's room. After they started walking again Arwen turned to Maleficent.

"Frodo will pull through. Gandalf and my father are very talented healers." Maleficent inclined her head in understanding, but her thoughts were already turning to her own powers. Arwen could see the faerie's mind going elsewhere, so she kept silent while they walked. Maleficent watched ahead of her, but did not really see as she thought about why her powers failed to work against the Nazgul.

Normally, she had no difficulty healing any injury or curing illness. However, not only did she fail to heal Frodo, but her powers only worked on the poison for a day and a half. Yes, he would have died without her help, but she was still ineffective. Also, there was the problem that her magic did not seem to work on the Nazgul. She could lift humans, objects, elements, and animals with ease, but had been forced to drop the Ring Wraiths. _Why is that? Could it be because Sauron's, and the Nazgul's, dark magic is so different from mine that my magic is not as strong against them?_

"Here we are." Arwen's voiced pulled Maleficent from her thoughts as they stopped outside a closed door. "Unfortunately, we will have to wait here while Gandalf and my father finish. According to a nurse, they are still working on containing the poison and then will need to close the shoulder wound." Maleficent nodded and they made themselves comfortable. Arwen sat on a bench near the door, while Maleficent leaned against the wall. They were alone for a few minutes when an elf brought two plates of nuts, berries, fruit, and vegetables. Maleficent took the offered plate and stole a glance at Arwen.

"Lunch." She explained. Just as she said it Maleficent realized she had not eaten since she had left the clearing of troll statues. She was famished! Looking at the elf, she noticed Arwen eating rather quickly, but still politely, as if she were hungry as well. After she had eaten, she put the plate down and returned to her troubling thoughts. _I wonder if Gandalf, Arwen, or even her father could shed some light on my problem. _She did not want to share her disadvantages, but she also did not want to be defenseless if another fight occurred. Normally, she would talk to Diaval about it, but there had not been time, and he would not arrive in Rivendell in at least another day or two.

They stayed in the hall for hours, deep in their thoughts. Every once in a while an elf would stop to converse with Arwen, but none talked to Maleficent. Word had spread throughout the city of her presence, so she was in no danger now. However, many still gave her a three foot berth. Maleficent was fine with that. She was busy thinking of solutions to her malfunctioning powers, deciding whether or not to ask Arwen about it, and wishing Diaval was there. At least she could have him as a silent companion, or even talk to him about this. She smirked inwardly. He would most likely have snide comment or two about the situation. Something about not being able to turn him into animals he did not like, and not being able to curse Aurora in the first place. Although he annoyed her to no end, she could not imagine him not being by her side. She hoped he and the group were safe and not running themselves into the ground to get to Rivendell. Although, considering the relationships of the hobbits, they'd want to arrive as soon as possible.

Her opinion on whether to ask the elf about her magic swung back and forth, in and out of favor, like a pendulum. Around six in the evening, the pendulum had swung to the side in favor of asking, and she was just about to speak up when the door to Frodo's room opened. The pendulum swung back and she decided she'd ask Diaval, or just figure it out on her own. An exhausted Gandalf walked out to address them and Arwen stood from her bench, while Maleficent pushed away from the wall.

"Frodo will be fine. He will sleep a couple of days, but will only wake with some pain in his shoulder." He then turned to Maleficent, still examining her features. "Lord Elrond and I would like to speak with you, but would it be acceptable to wait until tomorrow morning?" Maleficent nodded her head to signify it was fine, and he smiled in thanks. "Very good." He then spoke to both of them again. "You may go in, but do not stay long. Arwen, I assume you can show our guest to her quarters?" At Arwen's nod he walked down the hallway after a quick bow at Maleficent. The elf gestured for Maleficent to go first, but the faerie pointed at her wings.

"You had better go ahead," she told Arwen while examining the door. It was only slightly larger than the Prancing Pony's, and she knew she would have to stoop and twist to get in. Arwen proceeded inside, and Maleficent approached the frame. Hugging her wings to her back and sides as much as possible, she also hunched forward to avoid hitting the top with her horns. Arwen attempted to hide a grin, but Maleficent caught it and glared at the woman.

Arwen's grin turned into a small smile, "I do not think the designers of this structure had faeries in mind when they made the doors."

Maleficent scoffed and made it inside. Both of them stood next to Frodo's bed for a moment. He already looked better than when Gandalf took him from Maleficent's arms hours earlier. Although, he still had an ashen color to his face and shadows surrounding his eyes, he was not in pain and was breathing normally. After a few minutes, the two left the room. When Maleficent made it through the door again, Arwen spoke.

"I was told that there would be no formal dinner tonight. Would you like dinner in the dining hall, or in your quarters which I am going to show you now?" Not in the mood to ignore more whispers and stares, she told the elf that she would take her meal in her quarters. Arwen nodded and led the faerie to another large building. The room she was shown to was both elegant and spacious. A door led to the restroom, and a set of double doors opened onto a balcony. As Maleficent looked around, Arwen spoke up behind her.

"I realize it is not a tree or cliff, but I hope it is acceptable. I requested your room have a balcony as I assumed you did not like to be in closed spaces." At Maleficent's nod she continued. "Water has been drawn for your bath in the restroom, and dinner will be brought up in an hour." She walked to a large wardrobe in the corner and opened it. Inside were yards of cloth making up elegant dresses, practical dresses, and riding clothes. She picked them up, leaving only a cloak. "I will have these tailored to your wings." Maleficent's eyes widened at the prospect of the dresses being ruined.

"That is not necessary. What I have is all I require." The elf waved her off.

"Nonsense! The seamstresses will enjoy the challenge anyway." She cast a judgmental look at Maleficent, "Besides, what you have on is going to be washed, so you will need something to wear." Her tone allowed for no argument and Maleficent sighed in defeat. She then smirked at the elf.

"Would you at least like to know how I alter my dresses?" Arwen nodded with an enthusiastic smile which did not go unnoticed by the faerie. She beckoned Arwen closer and turned around, only slightly cringing at the thought of turning her back. Arwen saw that the dress had two slits in it starting at the base of the place where her wings protruded from her back. They went up through the neckline, and if there were not pieces of string holding the ends together the whole dress would be hanging from her arms. The slits encircled the areas where Maleficent's wings protruded from her back, neatly covering her back. She stepped back and Maleficent turned around.

"Simple, but genius," she complimented. "I will make sure they know how it is done. One dress should be finished by tomorrow morning. Is there a certain dress you would like to wear?" She held up the stack, but Maleficent shook her head.

"I have no preference." Arwen bowed her head and bid her good night.

_End Flashback_

Sitting up in bed, Maleficent smiled as she remembered just how good it felt to wash almost a week's worth of grime from her skin. She had kept her wings as clean as possible to be able to fly, but she neglected the rest of her body and clothing. When she had exited the restroom the night before, she had found her dress missing! In its place was a robe that had been quickly altered to handle her wings. Getting over how annoyed she felt over her dress being taken, she had marveled at the skill of the elves. The robe had been altered quickly, but whoever did it managed to make it look tasteful. 'Elegant' was what Maleficent decided was elves' constant state of being. Her meal had also come and was sitting on the desk next to the bed. She had never heard the elves enter the room. The realization was both surprising and disturbing for the faerie.

On that thought she decided to start getting ready for the day. The position of the sun suggested it was about 7:00 in the morning. After washing her face and straightening her hair, she heard a knock at the door. She froze in place before she heard Arwen's voice through the door.

"Maleficent? It is Arwen. Are you awake?" Maleficent smirked, walked to the door, and opened it. The elf smiled at her. "Good morning! Did I wake you?" She was holding two dresses in her hands and Maleficent opened the door wider so she could come in.

"And to you. No, you did not wake me." She watched as Arwen went straight to the bed and laid the dresses down.

"I've come to collect you. We are to go to breakfast and then I will deliver you to my father's study where you, he, and Gandalf will have your meeting." Maleficent nodded and strode over to see the dresses. Both had long, flowing skirts, wide necklines, and tight bodices. One was deep red with long sleeves that had been slit to the shoulder. The other was dark green with long and wide sleeves. Both had gold trim.

Arwen watched apprehensively as Maleficent took in each of them with an expressionless face. "These were the only two finished," she started, thinking the faerie did not like them, "your dress will be clean by tomorrow!" Maleficent put her hand up to stop any further explanation. Her dress was the black one she wore at Aurora's coronation in the Moors, and she felt rather attached to it. However, these would do fine until it was returned to her.

"They are fine, beautiful even. Please send my thanks to the seamstresses." Arwen relaxed and watched with a small smile as Maleficent picked up the green one and moved behind the changing screen. After a short silence Maleficent decided she wanted to know how her dress was taken without her hearing.

"When did the robe and dinner arrive last night? I did not hear anyone enter the room." She heard Arwen chuckle slightly.

"Elves are known to be light on their feet." Maleficent could hear the pride in her voice. "Was the meal acceptable?" Maleficent started to nod, but realized the elf could not see her.

"Yes."

Arwen watched as Maleficent came out from behind the screen tying one of the strings to hold the dress above her wing. Even before Maleficent finished tying the other, Arwen noticed that the faerie looked very beautiful in the dress. Anyone could see she was beautiful, but the dark color offset her pale skin nicely and matched her light green eyes. After the strings were tied Maleficent noticed that the elf had a small satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"What?" Arwen jumped as Maleficent caught her staring.

"Oh, nothing! The dress compliments you well." Maleficent blinked at her slowly.

"Thank you." After a short awkward silence, Arwen swept her hand to the door.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Maleficent nodded and took up her staff. Arwen eyed it as they left the room, and decided to ask about it. "You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to, but why do you carry the staff?" Maleficent, rather than being offended, was more curious as to why the elf maiden would ask. When Arwen saw that the faerie was not angry, she continued. "I noticed that it has no magical properties on its own, and you do not have a problem walking, so I was curious why you have it?" Maleficent thought about her answer. She did not want to tell her whole life story, nor did she want to offend the elf. She opted to tell half the truth.

"I was injured some time ago, and I needed this. Now I carry it more out of habit." She smirked at it a little, remembering sneaking into Stephen's castle. "I can also use it as a weapon." Arwen accepted her answer and they continued in silence, Arwen greeting elves as they passed and Maleficent watching her surroundings.

Breakfast was uneventful. All the elves in Rivendell now knew of Maleficent's presence and her attendance to the dining hall only elicited a few whispers. Any that stared took care to do it furtively. Arwen introduced her to a few elves, the names of whom Maleficent quickly forgot. She was formally introduced to the Captain of the Guard from the night before. He approached them and gave Arwen a respectful bow and a formal greeting to Maleficent.

"Captain Larrel, milady. I apologize for our rude meeting yesterday, but these are troubling times and we always suspect a threat."

"I understand. I would have done the same if an unknown creature invaded my land." He smiled at Maleficent's understanding and moved away.

After finishing the meal, Arwen led them to a hall with large double doors. She stopped in front of them.

"This is where your meeting will be. I believe Gandalf and my father have arrived already." Maleficent nodded and Arwen opened the door and spoke in Elvish. Maleficent heard her name in the jumble of musical syllables and assumed Arwen was announcing their arrival. She stood back and held the door for Maleficent. "I will wait here until you finish. I still have to give you your tour." Maleficent thanked her and proceeded inside the room.

It was large. There was a balcony on all three sides of the room and Maleficent assumed it rounded the corners on the outside of the building. There were desks and chairs, a fireplace, and multiple bookshelves containing numerous ancient looking tomes. Gandalf and Arwen's father were just standing to greet her. They strode towards her and the wizard stepped forward first.

"As you know, I am Gandalf the Grey. I apologize for insisting we push our meeting until today instead of last night." He extended his hand and Maleficent took it only after seeing he had no iron on that hand.

"Maleficent, and it is fine." Arwen's father, from whom Arwen got her looks, stepped forward.

"And I am Lord Elrond. I welcome you, belatedly, to Rivendell." She took his hand in greeting and they all sat down to begin. Gandalf started.

"I must say. I was quite surprised to see you carrying Frodo. I was expecting Strider to be leading the two hobbits here in the event I was unable to meet them at the Prancing Pony."

"Well, I did not expect to be carrying him. It would have been nice if he had not been stabbed." She studied the two men and smirked. "However, both of you are more interested in knowing who I am." They nodded sheepishly, and Lord Elrond spoke up.

"Yes, that is what we would like to know. Before you start however, I want you to understand that both Mithrandir and I know that you are not from Middle Earth. That is not because my daughter told us, but because both of us are long-lived and know that there are no beings such as yourself in this land." Maleficent nodded at him.

"I thought so." She paused and began a short version. "My companion and I were pulled through a portal that put us here. I saved Frodo from being run down by a Nazgul before he arrived at Bree, and Pippin mentioned that Gandalf," she glanced at the wizard, "may be able to help us. Therefore, we decided to accompany the hobbits. When you did not meet them Strider offered to guide them here. The hobbits then told us that if Gandalf was unavailable, the elves may be able to help. Hence, here I am." As she finished, both the men were nodding in understanding and were deep in thought. Maleficent let them think and sat in silence, watching their faces. Neither were troubled, so she took that as a good sign. Gandalf broke the silence.

"Forgive my presumption, but you are magically gifted, correct?" She nodded affirmative, assuming he knew because he was also involved in the mystical arts. "However, you have no idea how to get back to your world?" Again, she let him know he was right. "I wonder if there are any ways to travel back." He looked at the elf, "Lord Elrond?"

"I was thinking about the myths that there are other worlds like Middle Earth. There are only a couple and very few still live that remember them. I see the myth is true, but how to send you and your companion back?" He stood and went to one of his many bookshelves. As his back was turned he addressed Gandalf, "Are there are no spells of the Maiar?" Gandalf turned to him, watching the elf as he searched for an unknown book.

"I am not aware of any." He turned back to Maleficent suddenly curious about something she'd mentioned twice now. "I am sorry to suddenly change the subject, but you stated Pippin said I might help you? You also said there were four hobbits?" Maleficent studied him, confused, before she answered affirmative.

"Diaval and I came across four hobbits when we arrived in Middle Earth. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Gandalf's eyes twinkled and he chuckled. To Maleficent, he seemed friendlier than what she'd seen before now.

"I apologize. I was surprised. For you see, when I left Frodo, he only had Samwise as a traveling companion. Frodo and Sam must have picked up the other two while they were causing some mischief." He continued to chuckle and Maleficent saw that he had a great fondness for the hobbits. She smiled slightly, understanding why he felt that way. Although she had only been traveling with them for a week, she found them entertaining and very friendly, much like many of the faeries living in the Moors. However, she decided to bring the conversation back to more somber matters.

"Why did you not meet the hobbits as planned? They were quite distressed." He, as she expected, gained a troubled expression.

"I had gone to get council from the head of my order, Saruman the White. It was revealed that he has been in league with our enemy for some time now. He tried to convince me to join Sauron, but I refused. I was held captive and only escaped after the time I was to meet Frodo and Samwise." Maleficent, familiar to the greed of man, nodded in understanding. She assumed Gandalf's fellow wizard saw fortune in joining Sauron, or he saw the power shifting and felt these men's enemy was going to succeed in the impending war.

"Were you seeking his advice on Sauron's ring that Frodo is carrying?" Both men shot surprised and alarmed looks at her. Looking between the two men, she realized she was not supposed to know. _Well, as a traveling companion and protecting them from dark creatures, how was I NOT going to find out?! _"Frodo told us after he accidentally put the ring on and he disappeared. It was not like the rest of us were going to forget that." If it was possible, the two looked more alarmed.

"He put it on?!" Gandalf practically screamed and shot to his feet. Maleficent leaned back. She was not so much intimidated as surprised.

"… By accident…" she clarified. She felt like she was getting Frodo into more trouble than he deserved, and decided to steer the conversation back to Sauron. "What do you plan on doing with the ring? Hiding it? It seems to me that it will be found eventually…" Gandalf swallowed his alarm, and sat back down.

"That is a matter Lord Elrond and I have yet to discuss." Obviously she was not privy to that information… yet, so she let it drop. Not wishing to bring further negative feelings to the front, she changed topics.

"How long will it be before Strider and the others arrive?" She'd never admit it, but she was worried for Diaval's safety.

"If they are traveling quickly, it will only be a day or two. Possibly a day and a half." She nodded, and Lord Elrond made a triumphant sound. He returned to them with an ancient looking tome in his hands. Although it was likely older than both of these men's ages put together, it had no coating of dust. He opened it and scanned the pages. He found what he wanted and put the book down. It was in what Maleficent assumed was Elvish and she could not read it. Elrond explained what he'd found.

"Connected to the myth of multiple worlds is a legend and a rumor. The legend is that there are items that can transport beings between the worlds that many do not think exist. We already know that other worlds do exist based on your presence, so it is reasonable to assume the items also exist." Maleficent felt both elated and discouraged. There may be a way to get home, but if it is a legend it possibly means no one knows where the items may be. "However, there is only one item that is specifically mentioned in the legend. That is 'The Amulet of Morgoth.'" Gandalf took a sharp breath and Lord Elrond had gone silent after the name. Maleficent had no idea why, but she assumed this man was not a good man.

"By your dismal faces I suspect he is not an ally." Gandalf sighed. _This meeting is going to last days if we have to explain the entire history of the world to her…_ He elected to tell her a _very_ condensed version.

"No he is not an ally… He is the late leader and mentor to Sauron. Sauron was his Lieutenant, and Morgoth's ambition had also been to rule Middle Earth and the lands beyond. There was a rumor that he believed there were other worlds, such as where you are from, and wanted to rule them as well. He had many artifacts of dark magic that he could use to further his goal."

Elrond took up the explanation. "The legend here," he tapped the page, "states that he created an amulet of pure onyx with dark magic that would transport him anywhere he wanted, including possibly the other worlds." Maleficent thought that logic sounded problematic. He created an item that would take him anywhere. _How did it work? He would never know where he was going. He could end up in the middle of an ocean or under the earth!_ _I would think he would need to know exactly where to go…_ She imagined she could figure it out if it existed. If it did not say how the amulet worked, then she could at least try to find it and figure it out.

"Where does it say the amulet was located?" Lord Elrond started scanning the page again.

"As the legend goes on, it says that Morgoth kept all his magical artifacts in his library." Maleficent leaned forward in anticipation for the location, but Gandalf dashed any hope she may have raised.

"I believe Morgoth had two libraries."

Lord Elrond agreed. "He was also very secretive, as he should have been. He would have hidden and protected any items that were of great importance."

She hoped there would at least be a listing of the locations of the libraries. "Does it say where the libraries are?" Gandalf saw Maleficent's shoulders slump slightly when Lord Elrond shook his head. The movement was so small that he would have missed it if he had not been watching the faerie. Feeling like he needed to lift her spirits, he spoke to her.

"I am sure if the amulet exists, we can find it." Maleficent, disliking the coddling, merely acknowledged his comfort. Lord Elrond, still scanning the pages, spoke from his seat.

"The fact that the amulet was made with the aid of dark magic troubles me. It could mean it only functions on dark magic." All three were concerned at his statement, Maleficent for a different reason than the wizard and elf. The two were disturbed by the mere fact that dark magic was involved, while Maleficent wondered if she could use it with her own magic. Obviously, the dark magic in this world was different from her own abilities which was why she was having trouble with the Nazgul and Sauron's magic. However, if she could get it to work, then she and Diaval could return home. The thought brought her back to the problem of fighting their magic, and she suddenly had an idea. _Maybe I do not need to counter their attacks with magic spells, but simply block and push them away... _She stored the thought away for after the meeting. The wizard and elf had dropped the question of dark magic and were scanning the page again for any additional information, and Maleficent moved the conversation back to the locations.

"Do either of you have any presumptions of where the libraries could be?" Lord Elrond furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and Gandalf stroked his beard. After a moment he looked at the elf.

"Do you think Barad Dur would be one of the locations?" Lord Elrond nodded thoughtfully, and added his own location.

"And possibly Minas Morgul." Maleficent looked between the two feeling very lost. Both had troubled expressions gracing their faces.

"What are those places? And where are they?" Lord Elrond stood.

"Please, follow me." He and Maleficent walked to a large table. Maleficent found herself looking down on a detailed map. He pointed to a wooded area west of a large chain of mountains running north and south. "We are here, in Rivendell." At the place he pointed was a word in Elvish that she assumed said Rivendell. He moved his hand southeast and pointed to the edge of a rectangular shaped mountain range. "This is where Minas Morgul is located," she followed his finger slightly north west of that location to a point on the inside of the mountain range. It was close to a symbol that could only mean a volcano, "and here is a fortress known as Barad Dur." Maleficent studied the map, thinking about how long it would take to get there.

"These are headquarters of Morgoth?"

"No," Gandalf answered as he walked to the map, "he had a different fortress, but both of these areas were places he could have kept his secret artifacts. Also, this area surrounded by the mountain range is Mordor, Morgoth's old kingdom, and is currently Sauron's. I believe Sauron would keep any artifacts of his old mentor in the event he needed them." Maleficent suddenly realized why they believed this would be difficult and she found herself agreeing. This was the enemy's territory and going there alone would be suicide, especially if she was having issues with the dark magic in this world.

Gandalf got a familiar twinkle in his eyes and Lord Elrond cast a wary glance at him. "If this war could be won, you could most likely get into these places…" Maleficent smirked at him, not at all surprised that he'd subtly suggest that she help in the war. She did not enjoy the idea of being involved in the war, but she also knew she had a better chance of finding the amulet if she did not have to worry about armies of dark creatures impeding in her search. However, she was not alone in this world and wanted to run it by Diaval. She looked at Gandalf who was attempting and failing to hide a pleading expression.

"I will think about it, and then I have to discuss the matter with my companion." Gandalf smiled while Lord Elrond looked on disapprovingly from behind.

"That is all I ask milady. I suppose we are done here. Lord Elrond and I will see if we can find anymore information on the amulet, and how it may be attained. In the meantime, I suggest you enjoy yourself until the rest of your company arrives." Agreeing with him, she bid them good day and stepped outside the room. Arwen was sitting on a comfortable looking chair reading a book when Maleficent exited. She stood when the door opened, and smiled when Maleficent came out.

"You are done?" At the faerie's nod, she continued. "Brilliant, then I will give you the tour. Is there any place you would like to see first?" Maleficent shook her head and the women started down the hall.

_(Elrond's study)_

When they heard the two women walk away Elrond turned to Gandalf.

"Are you sure letting her stay here is in our best interest?" Gandalf looked at his friend in understanding. He too felt the darkness emanating from the faerie, but he also knew she was not a threat.

"I know you are concerned, but she has proven she is not our enemy. She barely knew Frodo and offered to fly him here when he was in mortal danger." Lord Elrond shook his head.

"That is not what I am troubled by, Gandalf. Yes, she may not be our enemy, but she is a creature of powerful darkness, and like any creature of dark power she can be drawn to the ring. How do we know she is strong enough to resist its pull?" Gandalf lowered his head. He also felt the temptation of the ring, but refused to listen to it. He had no idea if Maleficent was as strong, although her temperament suggested she was capable of resistance.

"I believe she is able. If you are so concerned then have some elves watch her discreetly."

"I believe I will." Elrond turned back to the sitting area they had all been occupying. "Come, let us see if we can find any additional information on the amulet. Also, we need to plan the council meeting. We only have three days before everyone arrives."

_TBC_

AN: There it is, I hope you all like it. Again, I am sorry for the wait. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here is the next installment. Again, I am sorry it took so long. I do not own Lord of the Rings or Maleficent. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Arwen and Maleficent walked through the city at a leisurely pace. Arwen pointed out specific buildings and areas, such as the gardens, residential areas, and the stables. To Maleficent, the gardens seemed like perfect places to think and relax. The elf also pointed out the main entrances to the city.

"That is where you entered, from the west." They walked across the city, Maleficent taking in the cliffs and waterfalls, and came to another gate. "This is the road to the Misty Mountains in the east." She gave the faerie a conspiratorial glance.

"There are also secret entrances that only a few know about. About one-hundred years ago, a company of dwarves used one to enter here when they were being attacked by orcs." Maleficent gave the elf a curious glance.

"From what the hobbits have told me, elves and dwarves do not get along well. How would they know of a secret entrance?" Arwen faltered slightly.

"Normally that is true, but their leader knew Gandalf well and he told the company the location in the event they fell under duress." It was only a slight lie.

"So Gandalf is older than he seems." Arwen shifted under the green, penetrating eyes.

"… Yes." Maleficent smirked at her.

"Do not be so nervous. Where I am from, many of the beings live far beyond the years of normal humans. It is not surprising to me." She looked down from the railing they were standing behind. The river surged beneath them while waterfalls crashed down the cliffs on all sides.

"What river is this?" Arwen thanked the IIu̒vatar for the change of subject.

"This is the River Bruinen, or Loudwater in the Common Tongue. It starts as two tributaries in the Misty Mountains." Maleficent looked upstream of the river where it bent around the valley and out of sight.

"Was it the Misty Mountains I saw as we were traveling here?" Arwen smiled.

"Yes, the peaks are so tall that they can be seen from hundreds of miles away," she glanced sideways as Maleficent. "It must have been quite the view from the height you were flying." Maleficent smiled at the memory.

"It was." A companionable silence fell as they stared at the scenery for a while. After some time, Arwen got an idea to pass some time while still showing Maleficent around.

"Would you like to see the library? There is much literature and history to see there." Maleficent nodded and they made their way there. The library consisted of multiple large rooms filled with books and multiple pieces of artwork. Arwen said she could read any of the books she wanted. Maleficent doubted she would find much use of the books since many of them were in Elvish. Arwen then went on to describe the pieces of art. Many were historic pieces of important figures, places, and battlefields. They came to a hall with a small courtyard in the middle. The scene on the wall depicted a man on the ground brandishing a broken sword to a dark creature standing above him. Maleficent recognized the ring on the creature's finger. _It may not be the same ring, but I highly doubt it._ Arwen spoke up quietly.

"This recounts the defeat of Sauron in the Second Age. The human is a former king of Gondor, Isildur. He defeated Sauron with Narsil, his father's broken blade, by separating Sauron from his ring." Maleficent stared at the ring, remembering the temptation she felt towards the trinket. She turned from the mural and sighed, thinking of her inner darkness. Arwen saw this and was about to ask what was wrong, but she noticed that Maleficent had seen the statue standing behind them. They stepped up to it.

"These are the Shards of Narsil." Maleficent could not help the sense of awe she felt at the excellent craftsmanship of the sword even though it was broken. It was beautiful, and though she could not touch it she could tell the blade was still sharp. Normally she would abhor any object made of iron, but she could not bring herself to hate the blade after learning its history. Though the metal could be deadly for her, it had been used to save the world. _Even if the world is in jeopardy again. _Arwen watched as Maleficent examined the blade. "Would you like to pick it up? It is Elven-made and is very light." Maleficent shook her head and stepped back.

"No, that is alright. I can admire it without picking it up." Arwen mentally shrugged and they continued through the library. By the time they were done in the library, it was past Noon. After a quick lunch, Arwen told Maleficent that she needed to check Asfaloth. Maleficent remembered Arwen's horse that the elf could speak to during their journey here. They arrived at a large building filled with stalls. Some horses meandered in the pastures and elves groomed others. The faerie and elf approached a white horse, Maleficent recognized as Asfaloth, being tended to by a brunette elf. He was checking and cleaning the horse's hooves.

"Adamar, how is he?" Maleficent could hear the concern in her host's voice and knew that the connection between the elf and horse ran deep.

"He is well, Lady Arwen, however, he is tired. He should not run long distances for at least another two to three weeks." Adamar did not look up from his task, indicating to Maleficent that respect for the hierarchy was important, but was not an omnipresent rule. Arwen walked to the front of the horse and the creature nuzzled her shoulder. Arwen smiled and spoke in Elvish. She then turned to Maleficent.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Maleficent smiled slightly at the memory of Diaval running as fast as he could. Surprisingly, he had not complained at being transformed into a steed. She had expected him to. Normally, he hated being turned into anything other than a man and raven, but he had kept quiet. She believed it was the serious situation they had been in that silenced him. _What else could it have been? Surely it was the dire situation._ She suddenly found herself in a hopeful mood that there was more to it, but it quickly disappeared when she realized Arwen was waiting for her answer.

"Once, a few years ago." Adamar put the finished hoof down and stood straight. She only noticed the slight pause in his movements at the sight of her because she was looking for it. Just a quickly though, he moved on to the next hoof. Her attention was brought back to Arwen when the elf maiden asked her another question.

"Why, if I may ask? Did your wings not work?" She noticed the slight wince the faerie gave, but did not pressure her for an answer.

"It was the same injury that required the use of my staff…" Maleficent's tone suggested she did not want to continue that conversation, so Arwen dropped it. After a short awkward silence Arwen decided to move on.

"Maybe you and I could go riding at some point." The faerie gave a distracted hum and noticed that the elf was leading them towards the forested area of the ravine.

"Where are you taking me now?" Arwen smiled at the faerie. She realized now that Maleficent was not rude, just blunt. She would not go out of her way to appease someone else's feelings. She admired that. _There are not many in this world who can pull off being blunt and polite at the same time. Most people come across as rude or insensitive. For Maleficent, she just seems aloof. _

"We are going somewhere I think you may enjoy if you have time." They arrived at large, open space. There was a forest starting about 150 yards across from them. To the right was a line of elves firing bows and arrows at targets set up at multiple distances. On the left was a line of practice weapons stored in trunks, open barrels, and racks. There were groups of elves practicing there as well. Maleficent knew what this was and felt some excitement build in her stomach.

"Training grounds." Arwen just smirked knowingly, and Maleficent had the decency to look away sheepishly. Though she was normally rather still and peaceful, she could not deny the side of herself that enjoyed being active and daring. She especially took great pride in being the Protector of the Moors, and always took the chance to demonstrate just how dangerous she could be. For that reason, the other faeries avoided her at times. She could be very dangerous and sometimes allowed her darker side to take over. It was what happened when she battled King Henry's army, and when she took control of the Moors for sixteen years.

"I sensed that you are a rather active being. You can be very still, but I can tell that you know when to be aggressive." She watched as Maleficent smiled unconsciously while watching the sparring elves. "I am the same way." As she received Maleficent's attention again she continued. "I prefer to stay out of battles, but when I am involved, I make sure that I and whoever my allies are, come out alive. By any means necessary." Maleficent nodded in agreement and they both watched the other elves. Arwen snuck a sly smile at the faerie which she noticed. "Would you like to spar tomorrow? I have some business to attend to this afternoon…" Maleficent thought about it for a moment. _I could use some practice fighting someone of her caliber… Plus it would give me a chance to figure out how to avoid armor and weapons of iron._ She smiled at the elf.

"I think I would enjoy that." For once, the two grinned at each other, both thinking about how entertaining it will be.

"Good." The elf led them towards the practice weapons. "I am a swordsman, and so will be using this." She pulled out a wooden sword. "What about you?" Maleficent held up her staff.

"Would it be acceptable to use my staff?" Arwen nodded, but then cocked her head in curiosity.

"I wonder, would you be willing to avoid using magic if I did as well? We could only use our physical abilities. For example, I could still use my Elven abilities such as speed and accuracy, while you could utilize your wings if you wanted." Maleficent thought that would be a good challenge. _I utilize my magic constantly. If I could become comfortable not using it as much, then I think I would have a chance in dangerous situations if I was unable to use it. _

"I can agree to that condition. What time tomorrow?" Arwen thought for a moment.

"Is eight in the morning acceptable? We could have a light breakfast and then come over here." Maleficent agreed. Thinking about what the elf said earlier, she asked her about it.

"What business do you have to attend to?"

"Ah, I have to oversee a new patrol plan." At Maleficent's curious look she continued. "One of my responsibilities is to manage security. We do have our military in place, but as one of the royals, my father felt I needed to have something important to do with my time. That was one of my choices and I felt I would prosper from the experience. I have been right so far." Maleficent nodded in understanding. As an afterthought, Arwen suggested what Maleficent could do the rest of the day. "No one would stop you if you wanted to stretch your wings for a bit, and the cliffs are very scenic. Also, you are allowed to go anywhere in Rivendell you would like."

"Thank you. I think I will take you up on the offer." She and Arwen started towards the center of the city.

"I will be at dinner if you wish to dine together." Maleficent nodded and the two went in different directions.

Maleficent waited in a courtyard until it was mostly clear of elves. She did not want to knock anyone over by accident. There were only four around and they were a safe distance away. She spread her wings, ignoring the sudden attention she brought to herself, and with a strong pump of her wings she was in the air. Flapping her wings, she was above the tallest building in seconds. A minute later she was above the ravine and soaring in an updraft that would take her to the clouds.

Arwen heard an elf next to her gasp as she made her way to the meeting. She looked at him and saw him staring skyward. She looked as well and saw Maleficent flying above the spires. She smiled to herself. _It must be nice to have such freedom._

Gandalf watched as the faerie rose above the ravine and started soaring in circles while still climbing in height. He looked at Lord Elrond. He was looking from his seat at his desk.

"A sight to behold. Don't you think so, Lord Elrond?" The elf made a sound of agreement and went back to his paperwork. Gandalf watched her fly until she was hidden by the clouds.

Maleficent savored the wind in her wings and on her skin. The sun peaked through the clouds and she let herself soak in its heat. When she opened her eyes the wind had moved the clouds and she could see the Elven city. From this height, it looked small next to the winding river and mountains in the distance. She looked west, across the hills covered in forests and further to the almost flat horizon.

"I wonder where Diaval and the others are now…" She sighed and let the currents of wind take her wherever it may. She only controlled her path as much as to keep herself in sight of the city. Other than that, she relaxed. After fifteen minutes of quietly thinking she opened her hand, palm upwards, as if about to receive something from someone. Calling on her magic, she gathered bits of cloud in her hands and turned it to water. _So, technically, my magic works here. Just not on beings with magical abilities… _She sighed again and looked down to Rivendell.

"I suppose I should return. I am sure I can find something to do down there." Folding her wings, Maleficent let gravity take over. Her body plummeted to the earth. She positioned herself so that she was diving head first towards the ground. Looking at the ground that seemed to rise up to meet her, she calculated when to open her wings and slow herself down. At fifty feet above the tallest spire she unfurled her wings and glided around the ravine in circles, letting herself down more slowly.

She flew past a few waterfalls, enjoying the spray of mist. As she went past a particularly large waterfall, she saw that there were many caves and indentations in the cliffs. One in particular looked large enough that she could fit. She halted her flight and hovered in front of the mouth. _It is not like I have anything better to do._ With a pump of her wings she gently let herself land on the opening, knowing that any wrong movement could cause a rock fall.

She turned and surveyed the ravine and the surrounding cliffs. There seemed to be many caves such as this one near the waterfalls. Turning again, Maleficent peered into the darkness, trying to make anything out, but it was too dark. She reminded herself that it was curiosity that got her into trouble before (Stephan), but she smirked into the inky blackness. _But what's life without some risk and danger? _She conjured some fire and let it hover slightly ahead of her so she could see as she moved forward into the cave.

As she went deeper the sounds of the waterfalls grew quieter and her breathing, steps, and dragging of her wings became the only sounds in the cave. After a few minutes the ground sloped downward slightly and the cave turned left. She also noticed the ceiling getting lower. Five minutes later, she had to stoop to avoid hitting her horns on the ceiling, and started having to dodge stalactites so she would not hit her head on them. She also noticed the sound of water droplets hitting the floor. _Not surprising since stalactites had formed. _She moved on, confident she could handle any trouble she might run into. Eventually, the ceiling rose again and the roaring of a waterfall came to her ears. After a final bend in the cave, Maleficent came upon a magnificent view.

In front of her was a large opening in the cliff, about fifteen feet wide and twenty-five feet tall. However, it was not a view of the city, but a wall of water. _I am behind one of the waterfalls! _She thought giddily as she extinguished the flame. It had been a long time since she had felt so excited about a new discovery. The sound was deafening and she slowly strode to the edge of the mouth of the cave. The faerie put her hand out until it was millimeters from the falling water. Even without touching it, she could feel the force of the water pushing against her hand. If she were to stick her arm in it she would most likely be pulled off the cliff. The sheer force of nature exhilarated her, and she smiled at its beauty.

Looking to her left, she saw a sliver of light where the water separated from the cliff side. There was also a two foot wide ledge leading to it as if it was a path. She looked back the way she came and then at the clear daylight at the end of the ledge. _I do not like being underground anyway._ She stood at the beginning of the ledge and looked back to the cave. _I will come back here. _Though it was not quiet, she knew she could relax and think here just as well as if she were above the clouds.

Turning to the ledge she let out a calming breath. Standing there made her realize just how small the ledge was. The wall of water was only about a foot and a half away from the edge of the ledge which only left her two and a half feet to maneuver. With wings and horns such as hers, it would be challenging, but she was always up for a challenge. Turning sideways and flattening her wings to her back as much as possible allowed her to pass through. She tipped her head forward to make her horns stick upright instead of back so they would not catch on the wall behind her. Looking up with her eyes she found that her forehead was only inches from the waterfall. Carefully, she shuffled sideways towards the light. After three terrifying, but thrilling minutes she made it to the other side. Once she was past the water she took a second to let her heart slow its pace and looked out over Rivendell. She was next to one of the larger falls and looked out over the city. She could really see the ways in which the buildings coexisted with the landscape. Deciding she had spent enough time flying around she looked for a place to land where she would not knock some elves over. _Although, the thought of the elegant elves falling over seemed amusing… Something to think _on, she thought with an evil grin. After a minute she spotted a courtyard with a few trees and a small pond in it, and only saw one person there, although he did not look like an elf.

Just like when she was a child she simply dropped off the side of the cliff and let herself fall for a few seconds before opening her wings. Taking a few circles to slow herself down, Maleficent landed right next to the pond, causing small waves to form in the water. She looked down at the clear liquid and watched fish move about in the sudden current.

"Truly, I have never seen such a magnificent sight!" Maleficent turned to the courtyard's only other occupant. He was definitely not an elf. If she had to guess, the white-haired being was an elderly hobbit. His grin widened when she looked at him, "And I have seen some truly marvelous things in my life." She smiled politely, acknowledging the compliment.

"You are a hobbit." It was a statement more than a question. He laughed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a wide, friendly smile. "I am Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of Hobbiton." Her eyes widened slightly at his last name.

"Are you related to Frodo Baggins?"

"Ah yes, he is my nephew. I had heard he flew in, but I had not taken the word literally." He eyed her wings in wonder. "Now I know better." Bilbo patted the open bench next to him and Maleficent sat down gracefully. "Thank you for saving my only family member. Please, what is your name if I may ask?" His tone had become slightly more serious with the apology, indicating he knew Frodo had been in mortal danger, but then it gained the carefree sound again that only the elderly seemed to have.

"Maleficent." She smiled kindly him. Bilbo reminded her of the older fae folk in the Moors. The ones that told many exaggerated stories, and she suddenly found herself slightly sick for home. Bilbo stuck his hand out in greeting and she took it after seeing he had no rings on.

"Nice to meet you, Maleficent." He closed the book he had been writing in and gave her his full attention. "Tell me, by which road did you come into Rivendell? I am curious as to whether you've been in a different place than I." She shook her head.

"There was no road. We stayed in the forest. However, we were in a clearing with troll statues…"

"Oh yes, you came by the Trollshaws then." Maleficent nodded when she suddenly remembered someone calling the area they were in the name. Bilbo continued. "There was a time when those woods were filled with so many trolls, all the humans had to move or were eaten. Did you know I was almost eaten by three trolls?" His voice had taken on one of a story that had been told many times, but she shook her head anyway. He nodded and grinned. "They were actually the ones you saw in the clearing!" Her eyebrow raised in disbelief as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "I was there when they turned to stone…"

When Bilbo had finished his tale and she knew almost everything he'd said was true. Not just for the fact that Gandalf had been there or that he and the dwarves had used a secret entrance to enter Rivendell, but she had furtively checked for signs of lying while he'd spoken. He was telling the truth.

Knowing he was not lying or exaggerating, she marveled at his courage and what types of things he'd seen. Not only did he outwit three trolls, but a dragon as well. A dragon which, according to the size Bilbo described, was much larger than the one she had transformed Diaval into. It would have been a sight to behold, and even she, she reluctantly admitted, would have had difficulty defeating a creature with so much sheer power. She chuckled amusedly when he told her about the appearance of the wizard and dwarves at his house and the different ridiculous situations he and his dwarf companions got themselves into. She wished she might meet a few of them if they were still alive. The eagles and the Lonely Mountain were something she would love to see if she and Diaval were here long enough.

It had been almost two hours since he'd started his tale and she found herself enjoying the hobbit's company as if she were with Diaval or Aurora. It was amazing to her that she could enjoy a simple conversation after so many years of sorrow and anger. Bilbo, for his part, enjoyed the pleasure he was bringing to the faerie. She just seemed like someone who had not had a lot of joy in her life. _It is a shame someone so beautiful has obviously had such a hard life. She may not even know how obvious it is. Since spending so much time with dwarves who had troubled pasts I know what it looks like._ He decided he'd talked enough.

"So what about you? Where are you from and what adventures have you had?" Maleficent did not think telling him her entire story would be a good idea, so she just decided to tell a few things.

"Well I live in a place called the Moors. It is an enchanted forest with many types of fae folk. I am its protector."

"Are there any more of your kind?" She shook her head.

"Not that I am aware of." Bilbo nodded and felt some pity for the woman. He decided he wanted to change the subject from that.

"Are there any other beings around the Moors?"

"Yes, there are humans." His eager face suggested he wanted her to continue. "For a long time, the humans did not like the Moors inhabitants and the feelings were mutual. Then, a new ruler came into power. Her name is Aurora and she is a very understanding young woman." She smiled to herself and was unaware that her smile had made it to her face where Bilbo could see it.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, I am her godmother." She grinned at the memory of Aurora exclaiming that she was her faerie godmother, and her resulting shock and confusion.

"Ah, how wonderful! So, now the two kingdoms are at peace?"

"Yes, but I am worried that it will not be so for long. Aurora has good intentions, but I am worried powerful men on the council and other lords may try to sway her decisions." He saw her face darken and was concerned their conversation would end badly.

"Unfortunately, living things, human or otherwise, will always find a reason to fight. Whether it be over land, food, water, or anything else. The best you can do is hope your goddaughter is strong enough to handle her subjects and that you are able to calm those you protect and your own anger." She gave him a confused look. _Anger? Am I that translucent? _He did have a good point though. Aurora was strong and smart. She could handle the council. _Plus, she has Phillip to help out if necessary._ As for her own feelings… _I suppose I will need to let go of my own negative feelings if I want to keep peace. _She decided it was time to change the subject when she saw dark clouds forming in the sky.

"You mentioned that you flew on the back of large eagles in you quest. How did you like flying?" Bilbo's eyes took on a distant glaze as he remembered.

"At first it was terrifying. We were all about to fall off of a cliff or get eaten by Wargs when they came to save us. I believe Gandalf called them somehow. I was also very concerned about our leader. Thorin had just gotten badly beaten by the orc leader and did not seem to be moving in the eagle's talons." He looked down for a second, clearing his mind of the sadness and fear he'd felt for Thorin. "When I did finally take in that we were flying, I realized it was most exhilarating!" He chuckled to himself and Maleficent smiled slightly. "It was dark so I could not see distinct colors, but I could see by the moon and starlight. It was beautiful. I could see for miles over the mountains and there were so many stars that were still so far away. The air was also so clean and crisp. Granted, we'd just come from a goblin lair under the mountain and escaped a smoke-filled cliff, so the air so high felt amazing." He smiled sadly. "It seems I will never see those sights again." He noticed her confused and saddened face and explained. "When I left Hobbiton I had planned on visiting everywhere I went so I could work on my book at the places the events actually happened. Immerse myself in my memories if you will, but my body seems to disagree with me." He chuckled as he indicated his elderly form. Maleficent gave him a wry smile.

"You _want_ to visit Goblin Town?" His face formed a shocked expression before he threw his head back in laughter at her teasing skepticism.

"Oh, heavens no!" He tried to get his laughter under control. "It would be nice to see the other places though. The more friendly ones." He thought for a moment. "Maybe not Mirkwood either. I may not be welcomed necessarily well." She grinned at his continuing of her small joke. _Yes, definitely like the older faeries in the Moors. I always did enjoy talking to them._

They suddenly were silent at a small rumbling noise. Bilbo looked down.

"Is it that time already?" He looked at the position of the sun. "It seems my stomach is correct, it is dinnertime." Maleficent took a moment to realize that she was actually hungry as well. Bilbo smiled at her, closed his book, stood, and gave her as formal a bow as his old bones would allow. "Would the winged Lady care to join me for dinner?"

She smirked at the title and nodded at him.

"Brilliant! Did I tell you how much gold was in the Lonely Mountain?" He regaled her with random facts and smaller stories of his quest all the way to the dining hall. He only stopped talking when he had three plates of food. _I see spending time with elves and dwarves did not take away his hobbit-like appetite…_ She tried not to stare as the elderly hobbit wolfed down his first plate before slowing down on the second. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, but relaxed at the voice.

"I have always wondered where they put all of that food." She and Arwen shared a quiet laugh and Arwen addressed both of them. "May I join you?" They both nodded and she sat next to Maleficent. "I wondered what you planned to do with your time after stretching your wings. Did you and Bilbo exchange stories?" Bilbo nodded as enthusiastically as an elderly hobbit with food in his mouth could. Arwen made a sound of approval before turning her attention to Maleficent. "I have received word. Strider, the rest of the hobbits, and your companion have been spotted along our border. They will be here by dusk." Maleficent nodded and managed to keep the relieved sigh and smile behind an impassive mask. Arwen continued.

"I have set Diaval up in the room next to yours if that is acceptable?" Again, Maleficent nodded, but both brought their attention to Bilbo when he spoke up with a conspiratorial voice and facial expression.

"Companion? What sort of companion? The tall, dark, and handsome type?"

"No, the annoying type who occasionally has good ideas." Bilbo's grin widened.

"So you like him then." It was not a question, and Maleficent barely held back a blush and a glare.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arwen smiled to herself, sensing the same thing Bilbo had, but she decided it would be good for her health to stay quiet. Bilbo, for his part, stared at the faerie for a second before dropping his gaze, but not his smile.

"Very well…" He continued to eat and Arwen quickly changed the subject to some Elvish history. Maleficent continued to glare at the top of the hobbit's head before mentally sighing and turned her attention to Arwen.

Strider's group arrived two hours later. That had been more than enough time for Maleficent to alter Diaval's room to something he would appreciate more. Staying as a human for such a long time surely had made him annoyed with her. Hence, she decided to accommodate him a little bit. She had grown a small tree in his room so he could at least sleep as a bird even if he had to stay in the room. She also conjured materials and made a nest large enough for his raven form. If he wanted to change it, he could. Arwen had knocked on his door and informed her that Diaval and the others had arrived at the main gate.

As they walked to the courtyard just inside the gate, the group was walking through it. Diaval spotted Maleficent first as he is used to looking for the outstanding wings and horns. _It's not that hard since her horns tower above the heads of even the tallest elves._ When she came into view their eyes caught. He nodded to her and headed in her direction. Strider noticed the bird-man walk towards Maleficent and followed after seeing Arwen standing with the faerie. He would never admit it, but he was glad of two things. One was that Maleficent managed to get into Rivendell without being injured. The second was that she and Arwen seemed to be getting along well. He smirked as he neared the two. _I'd figured they'd at least get along if not become close acquaintances. Probably not close friends; Maleficent does not seem the type of being to make many friends._

The hobbits noticed where Diaval and Strider were headed and rushed the two women. Pippin reached Maleficent first.

"Mal, Mal! We were hoping you would get in without trouble! I am glad everything worked out." She stared at the two grinning faces of Pippin and Merry. She had really only heard the first two words out of Pippin's mouth. _Mal?!_ Her eyes quickly flicked to Diaval, and she did not outright glare at him, but was sending very clear warning signals.

Diaval saw her expression and halted the forming smirk. Of course he knew the hobbits had started calling her the nickname, but it had not been his idea. He thought it was amusing, and did not put a stop to it as his mistress would have liked. He did not feel guilty in the least, but did not fancy getting in trouble with her for it.

"I had nothing to do with this!" He waved his hands as if warding her off, but his amused tone and glinting eyes betrayed him.

"Um, is Mister Frodo well?" Sam's timid, but concerned voice cut off any harsh retort Maleficent had prepared. She gave Diaval one last glare, her eyes shining a vibrant green for emphasis, before she softened her features and addressed Sam.

"Frodo will be fine," her tone was not motherly as it became with Aurora, but it was kind. "He is sleeping now." She turned to Arwen. "How long until he wakes?" Arwen gave the faerie a knowing smile that told Maleficent she knew more than the faerie cared to tell, and turned to Sam.

"We believe he will awaken tomorrow morning at some point." Sam nodded, relieved, and the rest of the group let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Sam's eyes became hopeful suddenly.

"May we see him?" Arwen smiled reassuringly at the eager hobbit.

"Not tonight I am afraid. I can have an elf escort you to him tomorrow morning if you would like. For tonight, you should rest." Sam nodded slightly disappointed, but accepting, and Arwen addressed the rest of the new arrivals. "Rooms have been prepared, and these elves," she gestured to a few elves standing to the side patiently, "will escort you to your rooms." Everyone picked up their belongings and followed the elves. Strider, knowing where his room was, left on his own. Diaval was stopped by Maleficent.

"Your room is next door to mine. I will show you to it." She nodded to Arwen and the elf smiled back before she went in the same direction Strider did. Diaval turned to his mistress when there was no one within earshot.

"A room, Mistress? Can I not just be transformed into a raven and sleep in one of these nice trees?" Maleficent ignored his complaint and started walking, rightly expecting him to follow. Diaval followed, but did not give up his argument. "I am tired of this form. I know you want me to stay as a human while in public, but we are in a place where they may not care that I am not human." His whining continued like that until they reached the hallway to their rooms. At this point he'd become silently frustrated with the situation.

"This is your room." She gestured to a room and opened the door for him. He walked in and saw the small tree and nest in the middle of the room. He walked in and tried to hide his admiration of the perfectly grown tree.

"Heh, so you do care…" His voice dripped sarcasm, and Maleficent smirked at his dreadful attempt to hide his approval. She could plainly see the happy and relieved expression on his face. He was not nearly as good at schooling his features as she. He looked back and just caught the end of a genuine smile before it was hidden behind a smirk that said you should know better than to question me.

He examined the nest and determined it would do, and turned to the faerie leaning against the wall. "So, can you transform me now?" His voice was not angry, but more impatient. Maleficent raised her chin in her signature arrogant expression and slid her eyes down his body and up again.

"Not before you wash that human body. It's been almost two weeks." Diaval rolled his eyes and hid the slight blush that had grown when her eyes raked up and down his body. He knew better than to argue with her on this.

"Fine, fine." He waved his hands in a dismissive manner and started looking for that thing he'd heard humans call a bathtub. Maleficent nodded towards the closed door of the restroom.

"Everything you will need is in there, even hot water." She suddenly smirked to herself and decided to tease him a little. "You do know how to wash yourself?" Her voice was deadpanned, letting him know how stupid he would seem if he did not. Diaval had been with her long enough to know she was just teasing, and not actually being unpleasant, so he elected to mock back.

"Yeah," he turned and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "I've watched you enough times…" Even though she had been standing still, she froze on the spot as if she'd stopped breathing, making Diaval smirk and turn away quickly to hide it. She actually had stopped breathing because she was so shocked. _Surely I heard that wrong!_

"What was that?" Her voice sounded as unsure as it would ever get and Diaval knew she was thinking of all the times she'd bathed in what she thought was privacy. He had never actually spied on her, but she did not need to know that just yet. _Let her stew on it a while._

"Nothing, nothing!" He quickly closed the door, and Maleficent let out a huff as she went to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to finish. He could not finish fast enough for her. She wanted to have privacy while she tried to remember when he could possibly have spied on her. After ten minutes he came out, grasping his dirty clothes in one hand, and holding the towel up and around his waist in the other. She pointed to a basket in the corner. He knew what she was indicating and threw the soiled clothes in it. He watched as she stood and opened a wardrobe. It had a few different selections of clothes in it. She picked out a simple outfit and he put it on while she turned her back. He chuckled a little at her obvious attempt to make a statement about privacy, and grinned wider when her stance changed to one of annoyance. He finished buttoning the shirt.

"I am done." She turned with her impassive expression securely in place.

"I will wake you tomorrow morning. We have much to do tomorrow."

"And what is that?" She smirked at him, already planning her revenge.

"Fighting, talking, and planning." She flicked her wrist and he transformed into a raven. He squawked in annoyance for being changed so suddenly, but flew to the nest. He looked at her smirk as she closed his door. _Tomorrow was going to be… unpleasant._ He did not know it for sure, but he had learned that she rarely did things the easy way.

AN: I took some creative liberties with the buildings located in Rivendell, as well as the layout. Also, I am gonna have more comedic scenes with Diaval and Maleficent, and if you all have any suggestions or wishes to see anything, let me know. I cannot guarantee that everything will make it into the story, but I would appreciate the ideas. If I use anyone's ideas, I will make sure to give them credit in an author's note. Please R&R!


End file.
